El Heredero del Remolino
by diegocristo705
Summary: Antes de que Orochimaru pudiera alterar el sello de Kyubi. Una misteriosa mujer se interpone en su camino. Esta mujer es Uzumaki Shizuka. Tía de Naruto. Quien comienza a entrenar a su sobrino. —Hiruzen ¿Por qué mi sobrino es el paria de Konoha?—pregunto Shizuka muy molesta
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen los OC´s**

**Diego C: En esta oportunidad, Naruto será entrenado por Ritsuko (FemKyubi) y una OC. Llamada Shizuka (Tía de Naruto) **

**Laura: Y, para evitar sentirnos incomodos y con tal de que el Harem si funcione, en esta oportunidad será un Naru x Ino x FemKyubi x OC**

**Diego C: Laura. Si aún no hemos terminado "Héroes de Konoha" ¿Para que echarnos otro Fic encima? **

**Laura: Porque sé cómo piensas Diego y sé que "Héroes de Konoha" terminara en alguna tragedia. Así, que esto lo hago para que te saques el estrés y que "Héroes de Konoha" no termine como término "Naruto, Kyubi y las 2 diosas" y mucho menos que termine como "Hermandad"**

La persona vestía con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca que tenía una capucha, la cual le tapaba el rostro, tenía en su cintura la bandana de la extinta aldea del remolino.

Al llegar al centro de la aldea, abre un pergamino y con un poco de sangre, invoca un pequeño cuervo. La persona saca un segundo pergamino, sumamente pequeño, se lo muestra al cuervo y le dice

—Llévale esto a Hiruzen—dijo la persona, el cuervo asiente y sale a su misión. La persona sale hacia el bosque de la muerte, mientras piensa con el alma pendiéndole de un hilo—_Naruto-Kun, espero que te encuentres bien_ —pensó la Persona mientras aumenta la velocidad.

Orochimaru golpea a Naruto, hasta dejarle aturdido, mientras que 5 llamas lila aparecen en sus dedos, cuando está a punto de ponerle el sello a Naruto, 5 lanzas de cristal se incrustan por todo el cuerpo del Sanín.

La persona ve que Naruto cae inconsciente, así que realiza un gran número de sellos, para poder entrar a la mente de Naruto y hablar con él.

Naruto se encuentra ante Kyubi.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-Kun? —pregunta la zorra, mientras que una luz la rodea, cuando la luz se desvanece, Kyubi esta con su forma humana y femenina: cabello rojo largo, ojos azules, labios carnosos, sus medidas eran 90,60, 90. Vestía un Kimono blanco con un gran escote en el frente.

La zorra abraza a Naruto, para consolarlo y asegurarse de que Orochimaru no lo hubiera lastimado.

—Sí, Ritsuko-Chan, estoy bien. Orochimaru fue atacado antes de poder lastimarme—dijo Naruto, para luego mirar a la otra mujer, ante él— ¿Tú me salvaste verdad?

—Así es Naruto-Kun—dijo la mujer sonriéndole, Ritsuko se molesta por el hecho de que esa humana tenga toda la atención de **SU** Naruto—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Shizuka, soy tu tía.

—Mi… ¿¡Mi tía!? —Grita Naruto—Yo no sabía que tenía una tía, de hecho—Naruto se deprime un poco, Ritsuko le acaricia la cabeza para consolarlo— Tampoco se nada sobre quienes son mis padres.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grita Shizuka—Naruto-Kun ¿A qué te refieres conque no sabes quienes son tus padres?

—Naruto jamás conoció a Minato ni a Kushina. Shizuka—dice Ritsuko. Shizuka se molesta bastante.

—Danzo, ¿No es verdad? —dice mirando enfadada a Ritsuko. La Kitsune asiente. Shizuka camina hacia la celda, mira el pergamino que evita que Ritsuko sea libre, concentra una energía azul en la palma de su mano, pero antes de poder hacerle nada al sello. Es golpeada por una persona.

— ¿Por qué estas intentado liberarla? —pregunta la persona que ataco a Shizuka.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Imbécil —dice Shizuka, mientras levanta la mano hacia la persona y grita— ¡Kuroi Kasai! (Fuego Negro) —Una flama negra sale hacia la otra persona y lo golpea en el pecho, haciéndole caer a varios metros más allá. Shizuka vuelve a usar esa misma energía azul y libera a Ritsuko.

— ¿Imbécil? —Pregunta otra persona— ¿Shizuka-Neechan?

— ¡Kushina-Chan! —dice Shizuka abrazándola.

— ¿¡Neechan!? —exclaman Minato y Naruto sorprendidos

— ¡¿Eso significa que eres mi tía?! —dice Naruto.

—Así es, Naruto-Kun—dice Shizuka sonriéndole a Naruto. Luego, se vuelve hacia Minato y le toma por el cuello, lo levanta en el aire, como si no Minato no pesara nada— ¡Kuroi…!

—Espera, Shizuka, ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta Kushina aterrada. Sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer Shizuka cuando está molesta.

—Pues haciéndole pagar al desgraciado de mi cuñado, por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Naruto—dijo Shizuka.

— ¿De… de que hablas? —pregunto Minato, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar. La fuerza de su Cuñada era muy grande.

— ¿No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado tu hijo, Imbécil? —pregunta Shizuka el doble de molesta—Ritsuko—Ritsuko les muestra la vida que ha llevado Naruto hasta ese día. Y como año tras año, cada 10 de Octubre. Los aldeanos y varios Ninjas lo linchaban—Naruto-Kun, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque cada 11 de Octubre los que te hacían daño terminaban empalados?

—S… sí—dice Naruto con miedo de su tía—En muchas ocasiones me hice esa pregunta, tía Shizuka.

— ¡Kuroi Kasai! —el fuego en la mano de la pelirroja se extendió hasta quemar el cuerpo de Minato. Lógicamente, Minato estaba muerto y por eso no volvería a morir. Pero para Shizuka y Naruto, era una buena terapia de Shock. —Escúchenme muy bien los 2—dijo refiriéndose a Minato y Kushina—Yo. Personalmente, entrenare a Naruto. ¿Entendieron?

—Shizuka-Neechan—hablo Kushina, para luego preguntarle— ¿Entonces entrenaras a Naruto en las artes Uzumaki?

—Así es—dijo Shizuka.

—Entonces, Shizuka—dijo Minato llegando hasta los otros 3, se veía que tenía grandes quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, producto del ataque de la pelirroja —Te pido que también lo entrenes en mis técnicas.

—No—dijeron Shizuka y Naruto al tiempo. Lo que sorprendió a los adultos.

— ¿Por qué no, Naruto? —Pregunto Minato—Eres mi hijo y por lo tanto tienes el derecho de aprenderlas.

—El derecho, pero no la obligación de aprenderlas—dijo Naruto. Minato se sintió muy mal—Solo entrenare con la tía Shizuka. Si ella está de acuerdo en enseñarme sus técnicas claro está—dijo Naruto mirándola.

—Pero claro que te voy a entrenar, Naruto-Kun—dijo Shizuka abrazando a su sobrino.

—Pero, eso tampoco significa que dejare de lado TODAS tus técnicas, he escuchado que tienes algunas técnicas que te hicieron héroe de la guerra como por ejemplo el Hiraishin no Jutsu y el Rasengan, inspirado en la Bomba Biju—dijo Naruto. Minato estaba feliz, pero también estaba un tanto triste.

—Shizuka—dijo Kushina, Shizuka volteo a mirarla—Por favor, no permitas que Naruto: Fume, Beba, ni tenga ningún vicio.

—De acuerdo, eso puedo hacerlo—dijo Shizuka.

—Y también procura que tenga a alguien que lo ame —dijo Kushina Shizuka asintió. —Tú también deberías de buscarte a alguien. ¿O planeas pasar el resto de tus días con _ella_?

—A mi déjame tranquila. No tiene por qué importarte, con quien mantenga yo una relación— dijo Shizuka molesta.

Antes de desaparecer, Naruto beso a Ritsuko, esto dejo a los 3 adultos sorprendidos.

Naruto y Shizuka despertaron.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue Oba-san? —pregunto Naruto. A lo cual, Shizuka le sonrió.

—Iremos a buscar a tus compañeros—dijo Shizuka—Orochimaru contamino al Uchiha, así que no debería de resultarnos muy difícil dar con tus compañeros. —Naruto y Shizuka fueron en busca de Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto apareció ante ellos, Sasuke estaba atacando a los Ninjas de La Aldea del Sonido, cuando sintió a Naruto. Se dio la vuelta, Sasuke abrió muy grandes sus ojos, no podía creerlo, ese no era el Naruto de siempre. No podía sentir su chacra.

—Es increíble lo que el Chacra de Ritsuko puede hacer ¿Verdad Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Shizuka. Naruto se dio cuenta de que, a causa del beso, el Chacra de Ritsuko se acoplo al suyo. Haciéndolo indetectable. Shizuka volteo a ver a Kim y le dijo —Es hora de que entregues tu pergamino. —El Chacra de Shizuka aumento y parecía tener una procedencia demoniaca.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a Shizuka con el Sharingan.

—No tengo porque decírtelo, mocoso—dijo Shizuka. Sasuke fue hacia ella, Shizuka bloqueo el puño que Sasuke le envió, con la mano derecha y le torció la muñeca. Lo acercó a ella —Pero si insistes. Soy Shizuka Uzumaki. La tía de Naruto. —Kurayami Ransu (Lanza Oscura) —Una lanza de energía oscura y roja apareció en la mano izquierda de Shizuka. Atravesó el cuerpo de Sasuke y luego la volvió a sacar. Sasuke estaba intacto, la lanza entro, volvió a salir pero él estaba vivo y no tenía ninguna herida. El Uchiha se desmayó del terror de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte. —Naruto-Kun, tenemos que irnos.

—Si Shizuka-Obasan—dijo Naruto, mientras creaba un Kage Bushin que cargara a Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, su clon y Shizuka se movían hacia la torre en medio del bosque.

Al llegar, Shizuka le dijo a Naruto, tenía un pequeño asunto que atender con el Hokage. Así que desapareció.

Hiruzen estaba escuchando a un Ambu, que le hablaba sobre una Kunoichi misteriosa que apareció en medio del bosque y que salvo a Naruto de Orochimaru.

—Ya veo—dijo Hiruzen—Puedes irte—cuando el Ambu se fue, apareció Shizuka, quien salto sobre Hiruzen.

—Sabía… Sabía que eras tú… Shizuka—dijo Hiruzen, quien apenas podía hablar, porque Shizuka le estaba sosteniendo por el cuello.

—Hiruzen. Sabes que jamás hubiera apoyado la decisión de Minato por encerrar a Kyubi dentro de mi sobrino—dijo Shizuka—Pero me debes la explicación de porqué mi sobrino no sabía quiénes eran sus padres y porque es el paria de la aldea.

—No podíamos… decir que… Minato tuvo un… un hijo—dijo como pudo el Hokage, los arqueros Ambus que cuidaban al Hokage lanzaron flechas hacia Shizuka

—Kuroi Fu (Viento Negro) —dijo Shizuka extendiendo su otra mano hacia los Ambus, las flechas dieron media vuelta y mataron a los Ambus.

—De… de haberlo hecho… Iwagakure nos hubiera… declarado… la guerra—dijo como pudo Hiruzen, quien finalmente fue soltado por Shizuka. —Sé que…—Hiruzen se arregló la garganta—Sé que piensas que soy un anciano que no pudo cumplir la última palabra de un Hokage muerto. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte a ti y a tu sobrino, no dudes en pedirlo.

—Naruto dice que solo desea aprender el Hiraishin no Jutsu y el Rasengan por parte del legado de Minato. Yo lo entrenare en las artes del clan Uzumaki y otras técnicas—dijo Shizuka. —Quiero los pergaminos, la mansión y de paso deseo que me entregues de Yenes por el hecho de que los aldeanos hayan lastimado a mi sobrino.

—Lo hare—dijo Hiruzen. La conocía muy bien. Sabía que si ella quería, podría destruir toda Konoha y no quedaría ningún vestigio de su aldea. Shizuka estaba por salir de la oficina del anciano —Espera—dijo Hiruzen, mientras le entregaba algo envuelto en una tela, unas llaves, una bolsas de dinero y un pergamino a Shizuka—Esto te hace la tutora legal de Naruto y su Sensei. En la tela esta la bandana de Kushina. Supongo que desearas que Naruto la use, ¿verdad Shizuka?

—Sera su decisión Hiruzen, no la mía, gracias por comprender—dijo Shizuka.

Luego de que Sakura y Naruto descifraran el poema, liberaron a Iruka. Quien comenzó a hablarles para explicarles lo que hubiera pasado de haber abierto el pergamino antes.

Naruto apenas y escuchaba a Iruka, Shizuka dijo que volvería pronto. Pero aún no había aparecido.

—Naruto—dijo Iruka, al ver que Naruto buscaba a alguien. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—No veo por ningún lado a Shizuka-Obasan —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Iruka sin entender de que hablaba Naruto.

—Fuimos ayudados por la hermana de mi madre. Su nombre es Shizuka, dijo que volvería pronto, pero no la veo por ningún lado—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Podrías darme una descripción de ella? —pidió Iruka.

—cabello rojo, ojos lila, vestía una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca—dijo Naruto.

—Bien, veré si la puedo encontrar—dijo Iruka. En eso, apareció Shizuka.

—Naruto-Kun. Tenemos que irnos—dijo Shizuka.

— ¿A dónde Shizuka-Obasan? —pregunto Naruto.

—Por lo que pude comprobar. Kakashi no te ha enseñado nada útil. Así que yo te entrenare. Solo tenemos un mes, vamos—dijo Shizuka. Naruto y Shizuka desaparecieron.

El rubio y la pelirroja, aparecieron frente a una gran mansión en las cercanías del Valle del fin.

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar Naruto-Kun, pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien—dijo Shizuka, mientras sacaba un pergamino. El pergamino brillo de un color verde y de él, salió una mujer: cabello azul, ojos amarillos, 90-60-90, vestía un traje de combate amarillo, con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación —Ella es Saya, es la diosa de la guerra.

—Ha verdad—dijo Naruto como si hubiera olvidado algo—Shizuka-Obasan, ¿A ella se refería Okasan?

Recuerdo

—_Y también procura que tenga a alguien que lo ame —dijo Kushina Shizuka asintió. —Tú también deberías de buscarte a alguien. ¿O planeas pasar el resto de tus días con __**ella**__?_

—_A mi déjame tranquila. No tiene por qué importarte, con quien mantenga yo una relación— dijo Shizuka molesta._

Fin del Recuerdo

—Así es, Kushina-Neechan hablaba de Saya—dijo Shizuka. Al lado de Naruto, apareció una luz roja y de ella surgió Ritsuko. —Bueno, primero te enseñare algunas técnicas de mi propiedad, luego pasare a enseñarte el Rasengan, el Hiraishin no Jutsu y al final, un par de invocaciones del clan Uzumaki.

Desde la aldea y la torre del bosque de la muerte, se podía ver un gran número de Jutsus siendo lanzados.

Shizuka, Saya, Ritsuko y Naruto. Se quedaron descansando. Shizuka y Naruto estaban desechos.

Saya y Ritsuko, seguían entrenando. La tía y el sobrino descansaron, hasta que sintieron que sus fuerzas les volvían.

Cerca al lugar, estaban Kakashi y Sasuke entrenando. Cuando vieron los Jutsus fueron a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar, encontraron que Naruto y Shizuka estaban entrenando y con ellos, 2 mujeres.

— ¿Entendido Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Shizuka—Tienes que esquivar el ataque.

—Entendido—dijo el rubio.

Kakashi se levantó el protector.

—Saya Kuroi (Flechas negras) —dijo Shizuka. Miles de flechas negras salieron hacia Naruto. El rubio comenzó a esquivarlas. —Buen trabajo, Naruto-Kun. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Denme un segundo a mí—dijo Ritsuko mientras activaba el Jutsu de posesión de sombras. —Hola Kakashi. Supongo que estas aquí para intentar robarle a Naruto-Kun y a su tía sus técnicas verdad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Kakashi— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Corre pequeño Uchiha—dijo Ritsuko mientras dejaba fluir su chacra. Asustando a Sasuke quien comenzó a correr—Corre y sálvate —Ritsuko saco un Kunai y se lo puso en el cuello a Kakashi— Escúchame Kakashi. Esta zona, ahora pertenece al clan Uzumaki. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, terminaras muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenecen 2 de ellos: Shizuka (Tía de Naruto) y Saya (La diosa de la guerra y amante de Shizuka)**

**Posdata: No sabemos cómo carajos realiza Minato el Jutsu Hiraishin. Solo sabemos que es con unos Kunais y con un sello que no encontramos por ningún lado. Así, que lo haremos a nuestro estilo.**

Ritsuko volvió donde estaban los demás, luego de "hablar" con Kakashi y Sasuke. Ritsuko se desvaneció y volvió al cuerpo de Naruto. Saya volvió a su pergamino.

Mientras que Shizuka y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha; Shizuka decidió comprarle nueva ropa a su sobrino. Era definitivo que la vida de Naruto mejoraría, ahora que ella estaba con él.

Naruto fue a cambiarse, cuando salió; la pelirroja no podía creer que ese fuera realmente su sobrino: chaqueta naranja con mangas negras, camisa blanca, pantalón azul de diseño y botas ninjas. En el brazo derecho, tenía la bandana del Remolino y en el brazo izquierdo, tenía la bandana de Konoha.

Ya casi terminaba el mes, por lo cual, Naruto tuvo que aprender sobre los Sellos Uzumaki y el Hiraishin.

Así que decidieron realizar el entrenamiento en el bosque, cerca de la mansión Namikaze donde no serían molestados. Sin embargo, Shizuka y Naruto sintieron que alguien los seguía.

—El Hiraishin no Jutsu. Se realiza con estos Kunais que tengo en la mano—dijo Shizuka, entregándole 2 Kunais a Naruto. Luego saco de entre sus ropas, un marcador y escribiendo algo en el dorso de la mano de Naruto —Y también con este sello. Ahora, tienes que mandar Chacra al sello de tu mano y esa misma chacra, lo concentras en los Kunais.

—Obasan, eso suena un tanto difícil—dijo Naruto temiendo por su vida. Shizuka escribió el mismo sello en su mano, concentro chacra en los Kunais y en su mano; lanzo un Kunai a sus pies y otro a varios metros que se perdió en el bosque. Shizuka desapareció, se escuchó un grito masculino y volvió a aparecer frente a Naruto. — ¿Que…? ¿Qué fue eso, Obasan?

—Un Ambu de la Raíz de Danzo, que nos seguían para obtener las técnicas del Imbécil de tu padre —dijo Shizuka como si hablara con unas amigas en una fiesta de té. —Ahora es tu turno Naruto-Kun—Naruto trago saliva y lanzo el Kunai lejos, hasta que se perdió en el bosque. Naruto respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos, Shizuka hablo en voz baja— _¿Sientes el Chacra del Kunai?_

—Si Obasan, puedo sentir el Chacra…—Naruto desapareció—…del Kunai—Naruto abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el bosque, parado junto a su Kunai. Se había tele transportado con los ojos cerrados. Shizuka apareció un par de metros más allá.

—Bien hecho Naruto-Kun. Al tele transportarte, estuviste calmado—dijo Shizuka sonriéndole. —Ese es el secreto no solo del Hiraishin de tu padre, sino también de una misión Ninja— Estuvieron realizando el Hiraishin hasta quedar agotados. Llegaron a la mansión Namikaze como pudieron. Naruto se escabullo hasta la Biblioteca de la Mansión, estuvo mirando muchos pergaminos, entre ellos uno donde Minato hablaba sobre el Rasengan y sobre la inspiración en la Bomba Biju.

Luego de leer insistentemente los pergaminos para aprender las distintas técnicas, cayó dormido.

Naruto entro a su subconsciente. Donde se encontró con Ritsuko, quien se veía un poco triste. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? A pesar de que ya no estaba encerrada en esa celda, ese lugar seguía siendo muy lúgubre, así que no habría diferencia entre una prisión con barrotes o sin ellos.

—Si esta es mi mente—pensó en voz alta—entonces debería de ser capaz de crear lo que yo deseara ¿verdad? —Ritsuko seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio. El suelo se volvió un prado, un cielo blanco, un bosque de pinos y un castillo blanco con 5 torres de techo rojo. (Castillo de Bran) Ritsuko se puso de pie, asustada, miro el castillo y volteo a mirar a Naruto. El rubio le tomo delicadamente la mano, le beso la mano y dijo a modo de piropo—Mi reina merece un castillo, no una celda. —Ritsuko seguía sin poder creerlo.

—Naruto-Kun… yo… esto es…—Ritsuko comenzó a tartamudear. Se quedó en silencio, para después preguntarle— ¿esto es real?

—Lo es, Ritsuko-Chan—dijo el rubio besando delicadamente a la Kitsune que seguía sin creérselo. —Tan real como este beso. —En eso, entraron Shizuka y Saya en el subconsciente del rubio. Los 4 estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas, estuvieron riendo y compartiendo.

—Shizuka—dijo Ritsuko mientras abrazaba al rubio por detrás—Creo que Naru-Kun ya maneja bien el Hiraishin. Creo que va siendo hora de que le enseñes el Rasengan.

— ¿No sería más fácil aprender la Bomba Biju? —pregunto Naruto. Las 3 mujeres se quedaron sin habla. —Es decir, el Rasengan se basa en la bomba Biju. —Después de discutir un rato sobre esto. Naruto les recordó a las 3, que ahora, el Chacra de Ritsuko y el suyo estaban mezclados en uno solo. Así que no tendrían como regañarlo, si ya tenía el Chacra de la hermosa Ritsuko corriendo por su ser. Así que, salieron de la mente de Naruto, medio a regaña dientes, Ritsuko le entrego un globo con agua.

—Junta el Chacra usando la tecnica de escalar árboles, luego libera el vapor con la tecnica de caminar sobre el agua que te enseñe el otro día y luego usa la chacra para agitar el agua dentro del globo—explico Ritsuko.

Usando globos con agua, y aplicando Chacra para crear un remolino dentro de los globos. Naruto no entendía porque era tan difícil, si ellas lo hacían como si nada. Naruto tomo con una mano el globo y dirigió el Chacra al agua en su interior y con su otra mano lo hacía girar en varias direcciones, pudo Naruto moldear el agua hasta crear un Tsunami a escala menor. O lo que es lo mismo. Un Rasengan

Durante varias semanas, antes de los combates, Naruto consiguió crear un Rasengan estable de color morado, con la Chacra de Ritsuko.

—Finalmente Naruto—dijo Ritsuko sentándose frente a Naruto, mostrándole un pergamino—Este es un contrato de invocación. Con él podrás invocar un Kitsune Akuma. (Zorro demoniaco) —Naruto, sin dudarlo firmo el pergamino.

Luego, Ritsuko le paso una pelota de goma.

—Seguirás con el entrenamiento del Rasengan, solo que con esta pelota de goma debería de resultar un poco mas duro. —Ritsuko hiso girar la pelota de goma hasta reventarla. Naruto concentro el Chacra dentro de la bola y lo hiso girar, dirigiendo el Chacra con su otra mano. Pero era más difícil.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Ritsuko se fue a dormir, por lo cual volvió al cuerpo de Naruto.

Mientras que Ritsuko dormía, ambos chacras se acoplaron y Naruto pudo reventar el globo fue fácil.

Shizuka estaba dormida, en su subconsciente, estaba teniendo una _linda_ noche con Saya. Pero las mujeres no pudieron llegar a más.

— ¡Obasan, lo logre! —grito Naruto, despertándola. Shizuka se sentó en la cama. Naruto reunió el chacra con una mano y con la otra fue moldeándolo. Hasta crear un Rasengan Morado. (Recordemos que el Chacra es Azul y el de Ritsuko es Rojo)

— ¡Muy bien hecho Naruto-Kun! —exclamo Shizuka feliz.

—Estoy rendido—dijo Naruto, mientras caía dormido. Shizuka tomo a su sobrino y lo recostó a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuka le sirvió un gran plato de Ramen a Naruto. No habría problema en esto, a no ser que:

— ¡AAAHHH! —Grito Naruto— ¡Quema! —Naruto bebió agua tan rápido como pudo—Eso estaba muy caliente, Shizuka-Okasan.

—Observa esto—dijo Shizuka mientras acercaba su mano a su plato, que también estaba humeante. Con algo de Chacra Viento, extrajo el calor del Ramen y lo convirtió en un Rasengan.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso, Okasan! —dijo Naruto. Quien acerco su mano a su plato de Ramen, creando un Rasengan morado que atrapo el calor del Ramen.

Luego de comer y de avanzar en cuanto al Rasengan. Ambos salieron a dar una vuelta. Cuando estaban en medio de la aldea, se escuchó un aviso de Hiruzen.

—Atención a todos los aspirantes de Chunnin. —dijo Hiruzen—En media hora, se realizara la 3° Etapa. (Nos ahorramos los combates preliminares pero posiblemente haya otros combates)

Antes de partir. Ritsuko salió del sello, necesitaba hablar con Naruto y Shizuka.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko, llamando a Naruto. El Genin le presto atención. — ¿Recuerdas el contrato de invocación del Kitsune Akuma?

Recuerdo

—_Finalmente Naruto—dijo Ritsuko sentándose frente a Naruto, mostrándole un pergamino—Este es un contrato de invocación. Con él podrás invocar un Kitsune Akuma. (Zorro demoniaco) —Naruto, sin dudarlo firmo el pergamino._

Fin del Recuerdo

—Para invocarlo, solo debes de liberar los sellos de Restricción—dijo Ritsuko.

— ¿Sellos de Restricción? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿Cuáles sellos de Restricción? —Ritsuko primero se extrañó, pero luego se molestó.

— ¿¡No escuchaste lo que te dije luego de que firmaras el contrato de invocación!? —Pregunto Ritsuko molesta. El pequeño Chunnin negó atemorizado. —Te dije, que como ahora nuestro Chacra estaba combinado, ahora existirían algunas restricciones—explico Ritsuko —Con cada sello tu vestimenta cambia y tu nivel de pelea aumenta: Sello #3: Vistes chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas. Eres más fuerte.

Sello #2: Vistes una camisa naranja y un pantalón azul. Serás más veloz

Sello #1: Vistes una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca, un pantalón ajustado negro y llevas una Katana demoniaca. Que en mi opinión es la mejor de las 3 restricciones porque eres veloz y fuerte.

Ritsuko volvió a su sello.

Todos se presentaron en la arena de combate. En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer los nombres muy rápido. Hasta que quedaron: Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto

—La 1° batalla será entre Inuzuka Kiba de la Aldea de la Hoja y Uzumaki Naruto de la Aldea del Remolino. Ambos participantes, por favor bajen a la arena.

Kiba salto de inmediato, Akamaru siguió a su amo un tanto asustado.

Naruto apareció acompañado de Shizuka, dejando detrás de ambos un remolino.

—Diviértete—dijo Shizuka.

— ¡Comiencen! —dijo Hayate.

Kiba fue hacia Naruto quien no se movía de su lugar.

—Rompo los sellos de restricción hasta el nivel 2—Las ropas de Naruto cambiaron: Ya no vestía la chaqueta naranja, la camiseta blanca, ni el pantalón azul; Ahora vestía camisa Naranja y su pantalón azul. Naruto se movió velozmente hacia un lado.

—Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Cómo es posible que las ropas de Naruto cambiaran en un parpadeo y sea más veloz? —pregunto Sakura.

—No lo sé Sakura—dijo Kakashi.

Kiba y Akamaru tomaron una forma entre humana y perruna, y atacaron a Naruto. Pero el rubio los esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Naruto extendió su mano hacia la pareja y exclamo

— ¡Kuroi Saya! (Flechas Negras) —exclamo Naruto. Miles de puntas de flechas de color negro salieron a una gran velocidad hacia Kiba y Akamaru, dándoles en el pecho y el vientre. — ¡Ahora les enseñare, como pelean los ninjas de verdad! —Dijo Naruto —Rompo los sellos de restricción hasta el nivel 1: la camisa Naranja y el pantalón azul; cambiaron a una chaqueta negra y un pantalón azul.

Nadie se movía de su lugar, el poder que ahora mismo Naruto estaba despidiendo era sorprendente.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que un huérfano pueda ser tan poderoso?! —Exclamo Neji claramente molesto.

—_Ese poder_—Pensó Sasuke—_Es sorprendente, es mayor que el mío._

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Kiba asustado, el poder de Naruto era increíble, su poder estaba aumentando cada vez más, su Chacra se sentía incluso en el palco del Hokage y el Kazekage. Kiba comenzó a retroceder— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Solo soy un Shinobi ¿Qué te pasa Kiba? Solo estoy mostrándote mi poder ¿Solo con esto ya estas asustado? ¿Solo por el hecho de que yo demuestre mi verdadero poder ya te encuentras asustado? —Pregunto Naruto— No puedes dejarte vencer por el miedo. El miedo es el mayor enemigo de un Shinobi.

—Tienes razón—dijo Kiba. Mientras comenzaba a atacarlo con pequeños golpes, que Naruto solo estaba bloqueando.

En el palco, Shizuka se encontraba junto a Saya.

— ¿Por qué está jugando con Kiba, Shizuka-Chan? —Pregunto Saya mientras acortaba distancias con Shizuka para besarla. Nadie las veía, así que no había ningún problema.

—No lo sé. Creo que desea cansarlo—dijo Shizuka.

Kiba volvió a transformarse en un ser mitad perro y sus golpes eran más veloces, Naruto lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Kiba comenzaba a irritarse por lo cual ataco a Naruto poniendo todo su empeño y su Chacra en esa única tarea. Por lo cual se cansó rápidamente.

Naruto y Kiba estaban realmente alejados el uno del otro.

—Sello #1— Chaqueta Negra, Camisa Blanca, Pantalón ajustado Negra. Una gran masa de Chacra negro salió de la nada y se transformó en una Katana que Naruto empuño. Naruto comenzó a crear una gran honda de Chacra negro cada vez que cortaba el aire. Estas hondas de chacra golpeaban a Neji cada vez más fuerte, hasta hacerle caer desmayado.

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto, de la Aldea del Remolino—dijo Hayate.

—_Restablezco los sellos de Restricción_—Susurro Naruto: Su traje, que en ese instante se componía por: chaqueta Naranja con manga negras, camisa blanca y pantalón azul.

—_Yo soy el único merecedor de un poder como ese_—Pensó Sasuke realmente molesto.

Los nombres pasaban a una gran velocidad en la pantalla. Hasta detenerse: Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke.

—La 2° batalla será entre Sabaku no Gaara de la aldea de la Arena vs Uchiha Sasuke de la aldea de Konoha. Comiencen —dijo Hayate.

La arena de Gaara se mezcló casi en un segundo con la arena del lugar.

Sasuke comenzó a crear sellos.

—Katon—grito Sasuke, al momento de expulsar una gran bola de fuego que se estrelló con el muro de arena de Gaara. La arena ataco a Sasuke, Sasuke activo la 2° fase de su Sharingan, pero esquivar la arena era casi imposible.

Sasuke retrocedió hasta que se sintió a salvo. La arena de Gaara le cayó encima. Sasuke desapareció, nadie sabía dónde podría aparecer.

Sasuke activo el Chidory y salió corriendo desde un muro de la arena hasta donde se encontraba Gaara. Cuando parecía apunto de golpearlo, la arena amortiguo el golpe del Chidory.

— ¡Es imposible! —Dijo Kakashi—Nadie puede detener el Chidory.

La arena parecía querer engullir a Sasuke, por lo que lo comenzó a alar. Sasuke se sintió preso del pánico, así que intento zafarse de la arena.

—Kakashi—dijo Shizuka a su lado, cuando Kakashi volteo a mirarla, le pregunto— ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? —Todos los demás Senseis voltearon a mirarla— Tu mejor que nadie, sabes el peligro de enseñarle una tecnica tan fuerte a alguien tan inestable Psicológicamente como lo es Sasuke.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de los entrenamientos de mis alumnos—dijo Kakashi.

— ¿De los entrenamientos de tus alumnos? —pregunto Shizuka—Hasta donde puedo constatar, a la única persona que le has enseñado algo, es a Sasuke. ¿Dónde queda Sakura? —Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responderle se escuchó un grito.

—¡AAAHHH! —Era Sasuke. Pues había sido atrapado por el ataúd de arena de Gaara.

—No tengo necesidad de matarte—dijo Gaara soltando a Sasuke. —No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, como para probar mi existencia.

—En ganador es: Sabaku no Gaara—dijo Hayate.

**Diego C: Esto apenas es el comienzo.**


	3. Los 5 Sirvientes del Silencio

**Los personajes del Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Shizuka, Saya y los "5 sirvientes del Silencio". **

**Antes de seguir, explicare quienes son los "5 sirvientes del Silencio": Son 3 Shinobis y 2 Kunoichis, que mantienen el orden en las 5 naciones Ninja.**

**Akusei: es el Olfato. Su olfato es muy agudo. **

**Akira: es la Visión. Posee un Kekkei Genkai. **

**Kai: es el Gusto. Posee un Grito Sónico. **

**Yumiko: es el Oído. Puede oír cosas por más lejos que estén. **

**Shizuka: es el Tacto. Es la líder y sus ataques son de media y larga distancia.**

—No tengo necesidad de matarte—dijo Gaara—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, como para probar mi existencia.

— ¿Eso crees? —Pregunto Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie adolorido— ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que ese Dobe! —Sasuke formo un nuevo Chidory y comenzó a correr hacia Gaara.

—No. Necesito probar mi existencia, contra un enemigo, que se acerque a mí poder—explico Gaara, mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba Naruto, acompañado por Shizuka.

Mientras tanto, en las puertas de Konoha, se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado, ojos verdes, vestía: gabardina negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas altas. El joven comenzó a oler el aire. Se tapó la nariz.

—Ah —Se quejó el joven—Apesta a traición, lo mejor será encontrar pronto a Shizuka-Sama—dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por Konoha. Esperando que Shizuka se encontrara bien.

Un Ambu alcanzó a verlo y le dijo

—No te muevas—El joven de cabello plateado alzo sus manos en señal de rendición. El Ambu le hablo— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres en Konoha?

—Soy un sirviente de Uzumaki Shizuka. Mi nombre es Akusei. Debes de decirle a Shizuka-sama sobre una inminente traición. —explico Akusei.

— ¿Una traición? ¿Quién? —comenzó a interrogar el Ambu.

—Sea lo que sea, viene de ese estadio de allá—dijo Akusei señalando el estadio donde se realizaba la última fase del examen.

—Allá es donde se está realizando la 3° fase del examen Chunnin—dijo el Ambu, luego le pregunto— ¿Está usted seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro—dijo Akusei—Después de todo, yo soy 1 de "Los 5 sirvientes del silencio" —Ante esta revelación el Ambu se sorprendió, incluso dejo de sostener el Kunai con el que amenazaba a Akusei.

—"Los 5 sirvientes del silencio". Se dice que son los Shinobis más capacitados del mundo. Son Antihéroes que protegen las 5 Naciones, de los mayores criminales del mundo—dijo el Ambu —Por favor, perdone mi incompetencia, Akusei-Sama—pidió el Ambu.

—No te preocupes—dijo Akusei—Necesitamos a todos los Ambus, en posición antes de que… espera, tengo un mensaje de Yumiko. —Yumiko, Akira y Kai. Se encontraban en una base, no muy lejos de Konoha. Akusei, había ido a comunicarse con Shizuka para comunicarle del descubrimiento de Akira.

—_Akusei, soy Yumiko: Dile a Shizuka, que las aldeas de la Arena y del Sonido, planean atacar Konoha_—dijo Yumiko.

—Entiendo, Yumiko-Chan. Yo me hago cargo de todo—dijo Akusei como si le hablara al viento. Luego se dirigió al Ambu, Akusei estaba asustado—Tenemos que avisarle a Hokage-Sama y a Shizuka-Sama, sobre un ataque de la Arena y el Sonido—En ese instante, explotaron las puertas principales de Konoha. Allí se encontraba Yamata no Orochi. Miles de Shinobis del Sonido y de la Arena comenzaron a entrar en Konoha.

Todos los Ambus se dirigieron a proteger la aldea. Akusei saco una Katana de entre sus ropas, su Katana se ilumino de un color verde. Comenzó a oler a sus enemigos. Volteo a murar al Ambu y le dijo—Diles a tus amigos lo que está pasando. Yo me encargo de las calles.

—Entendido, Akusei-Sama—dijo el Ambu mientras se dirigía a avisar sobre el ataque. Los Shinobis del Sonido y la Arena, solo vieron a Akusei preparado para el ataque, pero no sabían que era él. De haberlo sabido, no hubieran sido tan idiotas como para atacarlo.

Akusei paso por en medio de sus enemigos decapitándolos y esquivando sus estúpidos intentos de ataque en su contra. En menos de un par de minutos, una docena de enemigos habían caído a sus pies.

El Ambu llego a la arena de combate, donde se realizaba la última fase del examen Chunnin: —Hokage-Sama. Estamos en medio de un ataque, de Suna y Oto—dijo el Ambu—De camino para acá, me encontré con el mismísimo Akusei. Él se quedó enfrentándose a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto—dijo el Ambu.

— ¿Akusei? —pregunto el Kazekage, mientras era sostenido por un par de Ambus para evitar algún otro movimiento de traición. — ¿Akusei de los "5 Sirvientes del Silencio"?

—Así es—dijo el peli plateado llegando a la arena de combate. Todos los Jounin de Konoha, se prepararon para la llegada del enemigo. Los Shinobis de Oto y Suna llovieron en un segundo. Todos comenzaron a luchar.

Naruto y Shizuka abrieron todos los Sellos. Mientras comenzaban a atacar a los invasores.

Sasuke, fue llevado a la enfermería por Sakura.

Kiba y Akamaru atacaron con su tecnica "Colmillo sobre Colmillo" a los invasores.

Chouji y Neji hicieron un trabajo en equipo para atacar a la mayor cantidad de invasores posibles.

Sakura e Ino también realizaron un trabajo en equipo, en cuanto Sakura volvió del Hospital.

Shikamaru no se quedó atrás, su posesión de sombra, permitió a sus compañeros apalear a un gran número de enemigos en pocos segundos.

Ino se distrajo por un segundo. Un Shinobi de la Arena pensaba en atacarla por la espalda.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello a Ino, desgraciado! —Grito Naruto, mientras abría todos los sellos: Chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y la Katana. Naruto tomo su Katana y comenzó a matar a todos los Shinobis que atacaran a Ino.

—Muchas gracias, Naru-Chan—dijo Ino sonriéndole, le tomo por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo beso en la boca. Todos se detuvieron: Los Shinobis y Kunoichis de Konoha detuvieron la defensa, los Shinobis y Kunoichis de Suna y Oto detuvieron la invasión; todos se concentraron en el espectáculo de amor del Uzumaki y la Yamanaka; Inoichi, lejos de molestarse por el hecho de que el Uzumaki besara a su hija, les dio su bendición mentalmente.

Gracias a la distracción, Ritsuko salió de su sello y creo una Bomba Biju.

— ¡Rasengan! —grito Ritsuko, su Rasengan giro sobre sí mismo y golpeo a los invasores, transformando a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto en Ceniza. En ese instante, todos recobraron el movimiento.

—Bien hecho Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la pelirroja. Ino no protesto.

Gaara libero la arena de su calabaza permitiéndole a Shikaku liberarse. Gaara cayó como en una especie de sueño, mientras permanecía en la frente de Shikaku.

Naruto invoco un Zorro gigante de 7 colas, Naruto y Ritsuko cayeron la cabeza de su invocación.

—Naruto, lo mejor será alejarnos de la aldea, para no destruirla—dijo Ritsuko. El rubio asintió. Naruto le ordeno al Zorro atacar a Shikaku con una Bomba Biju. El Zorro ataco a Shikaku, a lo cual Shikaku respondió con su propia Bomba.

Una gran explosión se presentó cuando ambas Bombas Biju chocaron entre sí.

—Saya Kuroi (Flecha Negra) —exclamo Naruto. Miles flechas le cayeron encima a Shikaku inmovilizándolo

—Naruto-Kun. Tenemos que despertar a Gaara—dijo Ritsuko—Si Gaara despierta, Shikaku desaparecerá. —Naruto salto sobre la cabeza de Shikaku, mientras que Ritsuko y el Zorro lo inmovilizaban. Naruto le pego en la frente a Gaara y él despertó.

— ¡NO! ¡Por favor, no!—comenzó a gritar Shikaku—Acabo de salir.

Gaara fue llevado por Naruto y Ritsuko hasta la prisión.

En la prisión ya estaban interrogando a Temari y a Kankuro. Al llegar, el interrogatorio se llevaba poco a poco. Ambos Chunnin de Suna respondieron a todas las preguntas con la verdad.

Temari vio a Naruto llevando a su hermano en brazos y lo recostó en una camilla.

—Se pondrá bien, Temari-San—dijo Naruto, mientras salía, para que Temari estuviera sola con su hermano.

Los interrogatorios siguieron avanzando con buen pie. Hasta que concluyeron que todos habían sido engañados por Orochimaru.

—Naruto-San—dijo un Ambu llegando al lugar—Damiyo-Sama vio su gran actuación durante la guerra, suya y de la señorita…—el ambu se quedó en silencio pues no sabía el nombre de la pelirroja.

—Ritsuko—dijo la pelirroja. Ambos salieron de la sala. En los pasillos se encontraron con el Damiyo, detrás de él se encontraban Homura, Danzo y Koharu.

—Uzumaki Naruto—dijo el Damiyo—Deseo agradecerle por salvar la aldea de Konoha, y por eso mismo. Le entregare esto—el Damiyo metió sus manos entre sus ropas y saco un pergamino dorado. A los 2 consejeros y a Danzo casi se les sale el corazón.

—Damiyo-sama—dijo Koharu—Usted no puede entregarle ese pergamino a ese monstruo.

— ¡Cállate Homura! —dijo una voz detrás de él. Todos voltearon para ver quien había hablado. Casi les da un ataque. Ante ellos, estaba Akira. Otra miembro de los "5 del Silencio" Ya los 2 consejeros y Danzo habían conocido a Akusei y casi se les sale el alma.

—Hola Akira-Chan—dijo Akusei sonriéndole—Todo está en orden. La invasión ha terminado y hemos ganado.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, Akusei-Kun—dijo Akira entregándole al Damiyo un folder donde decía como Danzo, Homura y Koharu, habían planeado la invasión para hacerse con todo el poder en Konoha. El Damiyo leyó esto y su rostro se puso rojo de la ira. Volteo a mirar a los 3 ancianos.

Akusei y Akira desaparecieron.

— ¡Ambus! —grito el Damiyo. Una gran cantidad de Ambus salieron de las sombras a la espera de la orden del Feudal—Quiero que ejecuten a estos 3 por traición a Konoha, al País y por conspiración.

—A la orden, Damiyo-Sama—dijeron los Ambus mientras arrestaban a los 3 ancianos.

— ¡Ambus! —volvió a gritar el Damiyo. Mas Ambus salieron de las sombras—Deseo que escolten a nuestro salvador—dijo el Damiyo señalando a Naruto—Hasta la salida, necesito dar un aviso a Konoha. — Naruto, Shizuka y Ritsuko salieron acompañando al Damiyo. Al llegar a la plaza, dio el mensaje—Uzumaki Naruto nos ha salvado el día de hoy, de un ataque, que en realidad fue planeado como un golpe de estado en mi contra. Hoy tenemos muchos héroes: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji y el ya nombrado anterior mente: Uzumaki Naruto. Estos 4 grandes héroes, junto a una 5° Kunoichi muy valiente: Uzumaki Ino—Todos se sorprendieron ante el apellido de la Yamanaka, incluso la mencionada se sintió como fuera de lugar. —Ellos 5, recibirán el rango de Wakai Jounin

**(N/A: Un rango puramente creado por Laura, antes de llegar a Jounin)**

**(Wakai Jounin significa "Jounin Joven")**

Kakashi aparece con 5 chalecos Jounin. Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji subieron al estrado donde los esperaban el Damiyo y Naruto. El Damiyo fue entregando los chalecos a los 4 héroes. Solo faltaba Ino, que seguía sin saber si subirse o no.

— _¿Esto en verdad está pasando?_—Se preguntó Ino— _¿Damiyo-Sama me nombro y nos dio su bendición a Naruto y a mí?_ _—_Naruto tomo el Chaleco de Ino. Cuando el rubio se acercó a ella. Torpe y lentamente, la Uzumaki se colocó su Chaleco. Luego sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos.


	4. Post-Guerra

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen algunos: Shizuka, Saya y los "5 Sirvientes del Silencio"**

**Posiblemente, en este Cap. Aparezcan todos los "5 Sirvientes del Silencio"**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —se escuchó el grito de un joven. Todos voltearon a mirar. Allí estaba Sasuke. Tenía el brazo y la pierna vendados. —Yo también merezco ser un Jounin—Ordeno el Uchiha.

—Esta no ha sido mi decisión, Uchiha—dijo Sarutobi.

— ¡Pero usted nombro al Dobe!—Replico el Uchiha— ¡Como el ultimo Uchiha exijo ser también un Jounin!

—Yo no los nombré Wakai Jounin, fue Damiyo-Sama —dijo Sarutobi.

— ¡Tu! —grito Sasuke, mirando fijamente al Damiyo. Saliéndose de sus casillas, activo el sello maldito en su 2° fase: su piel se volvió gris oscuro, su cabello se volvió azul, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con la esclerótica negra. Saco de su espalda unas especies de manos y además apareció una marca oscura en forma de estrella en el puente de la nariz. Luego, corrió hacia Sarutobi y el Damiyo con un Chidory en mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ambos líderes.

—Ambus…—el Hokage no termino de hablar.

—Sello #1— grito Naruto: Chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro—Rasengan—Un Rasengan negro **(Que en realidad no era un Rasengan, sino una Bomba Biju) **apareció en su mano; Naruto se puso entre el Hokage, el Damiyo y Sasuke. Estrello el "Rasengan" en el hombro del Uchiha. Arrancándole el brazo de raíz. Sasuke cayó herido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de ambos Shinobis: uno de ellos se atrevió a atacar al Damiyo y al Hokage; el otro, les salvo la vida a ambos, arrancándole el brazo de cuajo al otro.

— **¡Ambus!** —gritaron el Hokage y el Damiyo al tiempo. Miles de Ambus aparecieron en el lugar. Como si se hubiesen leído los pensamientos mutuamente dieron la orden— ¡Lleven al traidor a la cárcel!

— ¡No! —Grito Sakura— ¡Por favor, no lo encarcelen! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN!

La cárcel de Konoha, era un edificio, rodeado por Lava. Los mejores Ambus estaban a cargo en ese lugar. Sasuke fue llevado al nivel más profundo de la cárcel. Un nivel donde la humedad casi que impedía respirar y donde apenas y había un par de luces.

Encarcelado, con sellos inhibidores de Chacra, rodeado de los peores criminales de Konoha. Los más despiadados de Konoha. Y ahora él estaba entre ellos.

— ¡Itachi! —grito Sasuke completamente molesto. Ahora estaba encerrado, ahora no podría darle cacería a su hermano. Ahora no podría completar su venganza. Estaría encerrado para siempre.

Era sorprendente lo lento que pasaba en tiempo en la prisión. Sasuke dormía casi todo el tiempo, apenas y probaba el asco de comida que se servía en ese lugar. Al poco tiempo dejo de importarle si era de día o de noche.

Pasaron algunas semanas desde la traición de Sasuke.

Ino, consiguió el permiso de su padre para irse a vivir con Naruto y su tía, a la mansión Namikaze. Ino entrenaba con Naruto y aprendió sus Jutsus.

Naruto, Ino, Shizuka, Saya y Ritsuko estaban en la mansión: comiendo y hablando. En eso, tocan la puerta. Shizuka se levanta para ir a ver quién es.

Shizuka se encuentra con un Ambu.

—Disculpe, Shizuka-Sama—dijo el Ambu, mientras le entrega un pergamino con el sello del Hokage—Lord Hokage me envió para entregarle este pergamino. Dice que le necesita de inmediato.

—Bien—dijo Shizuka. La pelirroja volteo a mirar dentro de la mansión y grito a los demás inquilinos—Oigan todos, Hiruzen me está llamando, no me demoro. —Shizuka y el Ambu salieron hacia la mansión del Hokage. Hiruzen estaba en una cama, se había cansado luego del enfrentamiento con Orochimaru y ahora necesitaba descansar. Al ver llegar a Shizuka les pidió a los Ambus el que los dejaran solos. Una vez que no hubo nadie, Hiruzen empezó a hablar

—Shizuka-Dono—dijo el Hokage al verla llegar—En este preciso instante no estoy en las condiciones de retomar el mando. Necesito que vayas en búsqueda de mi alumna, Senju Tsunade. Para que tome mi lugar como Hokage.

—Entendido, Hokage-Dono—dijo Shizuka—Me llevare a Naruto e Ino para entrenarlos en el camino.

—Gracias, por todo—dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole, mientras bebía de un vaso con agua. Shizuka salió. Cuando la Uzumaki ya se hallaba lejos, Hiruzen mando a llamar a varios Ambus. Y les dio una única orden—Arresten a Hatake Kakashi y tráiganlo ante mí.

Kakashi se encontraba ante el monumento de los Shinobis Caídos en Acción. En eso, se vio rodeado de Ambus.

—Hatake Kakashi—dijo un Ambu—Por órdenes de Lord Hokage, usted queda bajo arresto.

—Entiendo—dijo Kakashi mientras se dejaba arrestar.

En una montaña se encontraban 2 personas vestidas con unas capas de color negro, con nubes rojas bordadas.

—Dime, Itachi ¿No extrañas tu antigua aldea? —pregunto el más alto.

—No—dijo el bajo—En lo absoluto.

Kakashi llego ante el Hokage.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lord Hokage? —pregunto Kakashi.

—Kakashi—comenzó a decir Hiruzen—Has entrenado a Sasuke hasta el cansancio. En un comienzo no vi nada malo en esto. Pero… ahora debo de protestar por lo de ayer. Le enseñaste tu propia tecnica de asesinado a un Shinobi inestable emocionalmente. Te mantendré vigilado. No sabes el gran peligro en el cual has puesto a la aldea por haber hecho eso.

—Lo entiendo… Lord Hokage—dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke estaba dormido, pero despertó al sentir una presencia.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan.

—Soy Tayuya—dijo la Kunoichi—Vengo con una oferta de Orochimaru-Sama—cuando Tayuya dijo esto, Sasuke instintivamente se llevó la mano a la marca de maldición—Si te interesa, vendrás con nosotros esta noche.

Shizuka volvió a la Mansión. Se sorprendió al ver la escenita que se estaba llevando a cabo en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión: Naruto besaba a Ino, mientras que Ritsuko acariciaba la espalda del rubio y le robaba un beso. Lógicamente, ellos 3 no pasarían a algo más grande.

—Oigan los 3—dijo Shizuka. Las 2 mujeres y el joven se voltearon a mirarla—Hiruzen nos ha dado una misión: Ir y encontrar a Senju Tsunade.


	5. Hokage

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Shizuka, Saya "Los 5 del Silencio"**

**Tuvimos un par de problemas. Así que solo por hoy. Subiremos 2 capítulos en lugar de 1 ("Post-Guerra" y "Hokage") **

Sasuke escribió el Kanji de fuego y segundos después la pared de piedra exploto. Sasuke salió a correr hacia su hogar.

Naruto, Ino y Shizuka empacaron todas las cosas que pudieron en 3 maletines. Los 3 salieron de Konoha sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Dónde comenzaremos esta búsqueda, Shizuka-San? —Pregunto Ino a la pelirroja.

—Según un pajarito que me encontré por allí. Es posible que Tsunade-Sama, se encuentre en el Sur—dijo Shizuka sonriéndole a Ino.

Tsunade y su alumna Shizune se encontraban ante Orochimaru y Kabuto. Orochimaru tenía sus brazos negros.

—Volvemos a vernos… Tsunade—dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba su larga lengua.

—Orochimaru—dijo Tsunade sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, por el grotesco acto del Sanín— ¿Qué deseas de mí? —Orochimaru le mostro sus brazos grises.

—Deseo que me cures—dijo Orochimaru—Te prometo, que si me curas los brazos. Traeré de vuelta a Dan y Nawaki. Sera como si ellos jamás hubieran... —Orochimaru no continuo hablando, al ver como un Jutsu Morado, golpeaba de lleno a Kabuto.

—Volvemos a vernos, Kabuto—dijo Naruto.

— ¡Maldito Mocoso! —gritaron Kabuto y Orochimaru al tiempo. Orochimaru saco su espada. Naruto lo miro de reojo y dijo

—Sello #1—Chaqueta Negra, Camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Orochimaru sintió el gran poder del rubio, era imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño fuera tan poderoso?

Sasuke se encontraba con un maletín, donde había puesto todo cuanto había podido, estaba a punto de salir de Konoha, para ir con Orochimaru, para que este último lo entrenara y así poder completar su venganza contra su hermano, por haber masacrado su Clan.

—Bien hecho, Naruto—dijo Shizuka. Tsunade estaba sorprendida de volverla a ver. Hace muchos años que no sabía nada de Shizuka Uzumaki. La pelirroja volteo a mirar a Tsunade, y le sonrió —Hola prima ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Nos volveremos a ver, Naruto…—Orochimaru no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió como sus piernas eran arrancadas de cuajo. Orochimaru miro sus piernas a un lado suyo, vio un hilo que las sujetaba y miro unos árboles, de donde procedía ese hilo. La mujer vestía un Kimono azul, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos eran grises, en una mano tenía un guante y de ese guante, salían los hilos que le habían arrancado las piernas al Sanín.

—Hola, Shizuka-Sama—dijo la pelinegra.

— ¡Yumiko! —gritaron todos ante la sorpresa. Ante ellos estaba la 4° Miembro y la más joven de "Los 5 Sirvientes del Silencio" Yumiko se tapó los oídos.

—Yumiko, creí haberles dicho, que no dejaran Konoha desprotegida—dijo Shizuka.

—Usted no se preocupe por eso, Shizuka-Sama. Acabo de escuchar que Kai y Akira están protegiendo Konoha—dijo Yumiko. Quien luego volteo a mirar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto y les dijo—Les recomiendo a ambos que se vayan. Si no desean perder la cabeza—Orochimaru y Kabuto comenzaron a correr alejándose. En la mano de Shizuka apareció una Cuchilla de energía negra, la cual lanzo contra Orochimaru y Kabuto. La cuchilla le corto una pierna a Kabuto.

— ¿A que debo el placer de tener ante mí, a 2 de Sirvientes del Silencio? —Pregunto Tsunade.

—Orochimaru ataco Konoha, con la ayuda de Suna. Hiruzen ha quedado muy mal herido y nos envió para que por favor tomes el puesto de Hokage—dijo Shizuka.

—Por supuesto que no, Shizuka-Sama. Solo los ilusos tomarían el puesto de Hokage, o alguien que desee morir joven—dijo Tsunade—Creo que podríamos seguir esta charla en otro lugar—Tsunade, Shizune, Shizuka, Ino y Naruto. Se dirigieron a un restaurante. Durante todo el camino, Naruto se aguantó lo más que pudo. El insulto de Tsunade a los 3 Hokages predecesores.

—Shizuka-Obasan—dijo Naruto—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Esta más que claro que Tsunade-San jamás podría ser Hokage—dijo Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Tsunade, para luego cerrar sus ojos, en señal de desaprobación—Me temo que terminaríamos siendo el hazme reír de las otras 4 naciones.

—Shizuka-Sama—comenzó a decir la Sanín—Lo mejor será que cuide la lengua de su alumno.

—No solo es mi alumno, Tsunade-San; Es mi sobrino—dijo Shizuka orgullosa de Naruto. Tsunade al escuchar que el rubio era su sobrino se sorprendió.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que este niño es el hijo de Kushina y Minato?! —pregunto Tsunade sorprendida.

—Así es—dijo Shizuka sonriendo—En al menos, unos 3 años, podríamos ser "Los 6 del Silencio"

—Por cierto—dijo Tsunade, mientras miraba a Ino— ¿Quién es la niña?

—Es la prometida de mi sobrino. Uzumaki Ino —dijo Shizuka—Ambos son Wakai Jounin. Nombrados personalmente por el Damiyo del fuego. Ellos 2 junto a otros 3, fueron nombrados luego de que salvaran a Konoha del ataque de Suna y Oto.

—Héroes de Guerra—completo Tsunade mirando a Naruto con una mirada coqueta, que ni a Ino ni tampoco a Ritsuko les gusto en lo más mínimo. Si esa mujer no tuviera que ser la 5° Hokage lo más probable seria que ella ya hubiera sido masacrada por Ino y Ritsuko—Hagamos una apuesta, Naruto—dijo Tsunade—Tu y yo nos enfrentaremos. Si logras vencerme, me convertiré en Hokage y te daré mi collar—dijo Señalando su collar.

—Como usted lo desee, Tsunade-San—dijo Naruto. Ambos rubios salieron del establecimiento.

—Te venceré, solo usando mi dedo índice—dijo Tsunade.

—De acuerdo—dijo Naruto, quien saco de su porta Kunais, los Kunais del Hiraishin. Lanzo los Kunais contra Tsunade, quien los esquivo sin darse cuenta de lo que eran. Naruto sonrió y salto por encima de Tsunade. Volvió a arrojar más Kunais de Hiraishin, los cuales Tsunade volvió a esquivar.

— ¿Eso es todo Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Tsunade—No entiendo cómo es que planeas vencerme solo arrojándome…—Tsunade no termino la frase puesto que Naruto desapareció. Tsunade se dio la vuelta pensando que el Wakai aparecería por un lado. Cosa que no sucedió. Naruto apareció detrás de ella.

— ¡Rasengan! —el Rasengan morado golpeo a Tsunade mandándola a volar a varios metras de allí. Naruto volvió a tele transportarse y usando una barrera de Chacra amortiguo el golpe de Tsunade. La mujer no se lo podía creer, ese chico se había movido muy rápido y le había golpeado con un Rasengan.

—Shizuka-Sama ¿Qué fue esa tecnica con los Kunais? —Pregunto Shizune.

—Se llama Hiraishin: Es una tecnica de tele transportación. Usada exclusivamente por el imbécil de mi cuñado—dijo Shizuka.

—Bien hecho Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsunade—Me venciste como todo un Jounin. Puesto que así lo hiciste, y te lo prometí—Tsunade se quitó su collar y se lo pudo a Naruto. También le dio un beso en la frente, que hiso que Ino, Shizuka y Ritsuko se enfadaran —Me volveré Hokage.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!—grito Sakura, al ver a su amado Uchiha a punto de irse de Konoha—No te vayas por favor.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke para después moverse hasta la espalda de la joven y susurrarle—Gracias por todo. —Le pego en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. Sasuke salió de Konoha. Justo y cuando: Ino, Shizuka y Naruto, volvían con Tsunade; para que ella tomara el puesto de Hokage.

Sakura, al despertar y recordar lo que había pasado, decidió seguir a Sasuke. Ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Tsunade y sus guardaespaldas, llegaron hasta donde estaba el Hokage. Sarutobi le entrego a Tsunade unos papeles con lo último que había pasado en Konoha.

Sasuke se encontró con Tayuya. Pocos segundos después, apareció Sakura.

—Por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes—pidió Sakura.

Itachi y Kisame vieron lo que ocurría. Vieron como Sasuke se fue con Tayuya para encontrarse con Orochimaru. Cuando ambos voltearon para dar ir a la base de Akatsuki y dar el aviso a su líder. Kisame cayó muerto. Akira le cayó encima al tiburón y le dio muerte.

Itachi vio una rosa blanca volar directo hacia él: se la había arrojado Kai. Itachi se dejó adsorber por el Kamui, pero aun así la rosa se le enterró en el corazón. Itachi desapareció, dejando un charco de sangre antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Esos 2…—Itachi vomito sangre. Sus compañeros de Akatsuki le vieron llegar—… esos 2, eran… Kai y… Akira…—Los demás miembros de Akatsuki lo cargaron para llevarlo a la enfermería, mientras que él seguía hablado—… Uzumaki Naruto no estaba… en Konoha…Kisame fue… asesinado por Akira… Kai… y… Akira…miembros de "Los 5… del silencio—Itachi murió.

Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, fueron asesinados por 2 miembros de "Los 5 del Silencio"

—Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso—dijo Pein, mostrándose muy sombrío—Si es verdad que "Los 5 del Silencio" están tras nosotros, entonces no sé qué haremos para conseguir a los Bijus faltantes.


	6. Alianza

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

Ritsuko, Ino y Naruto. Se encontraban, en la sala bebiendo té. Los 3 estaban pasando un gran momento.

Naruto vestía con: una camiseta negra y pantalón naranja.

Ritsuko vestía con: un Kimono rojo muy fresco.

Ino vestía con: Una camiseta blanca y una falda lila.

El amor entre los 3 se sentía en el aire. El hermoso silencio y la paz, se interrumpieron cuando llego Shizuka.

—Hola Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Shizuka apareciendo con una taza de té—Oye, creo que deberías de contarle a Naruto-Kun toda tu historia. ¿No lo crees? —Ritsuko le sonrió.

—Entonces…—dijo Ritsuko poniendo la taza de té en la mesita de madera— ¿De repente deseas limpiar el buen nombre de tu cuñado?

—Sí. Algo así—dijo Shizuka sonriéndole. Ritsuko aspiro y exhaló. Ritsuko concentró Chacra en su mano derecha, y en ella apareció un "Rasengan escarlata" donde se veían sus recuerdos, mientras iba contando la historia.

**Recuerdo**

—_Veras Naruto-Kun. Yo no aparecí en este plano existencial por voluntad propia. No. Madara Uchiha consiguió manipularme durante su batalla contra Hashirama Senju y usando su Sharingan fue como me manipulo para que yo hiciera su voluntad. _

_Después, de que Hashirama venció a Madara. La esposa de Hashirama: Mito Uzumaki me sello dentro de ella. Mito fue mi 1° Jinchuriki. Tiempo después, causaron una guerra donde Uzushiogakure; la aldea de Kushina-Chan; fue destruida, a ella la trajeron a Konoha para que fuera mi 2° Jinchuriki. Cuando tu madre estaba dando a luz. Una persona que tenía una máscara y que decía ser Madara, uso su Sharingan para hacerme enloquecer. Comencé a destruir Konoha por voluntad del supuesto Madara. No fue mi voluntad. Tu padre, Minato. No tuvo otra opción más que sellarme dentro de ti._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

No volaba ni una mosca. Las 3 mujeres voltearon a mirar Naruto. Esperaban que dijera que perdonaba a su padre, o que le preguntara a Ritsuko quien era ese sujeto en realidad. Pero, Naruto no dijo nada. Solo se quedó en silencio.

—Eso tampoco significa que él no hiso lo que hiso—dijo Naruto, con un tono de clara acusación.

—_Si Minato estuviera ante él. Sería más que obvio que Naruto lo encarcelaría por salvar Konoha, incluso lo encarcelaría siquiera por respirar_—pensó Ritsuko divertida. Ino se le acerco, puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, con su otra mano, volteo la cara del rubio y lo beso en la boca.

—Perdonar, y olvidar. Naruto-Kun—dijo la rubia.

—Perdono, pero nunca olvido—dijo el rubio para volver a besarla, esta vez fue un beso mucho más profundo y lleno de amor—Pero aun así, no le guardo rencor—En eso escucho una voz en su cabeza.

—_**Entonces. Naruto-Kun**_—dijo una voz, desconocida, para luego preguntar— _**¿Le pedirás a tu tía que te enseñe…?**_—La voz no termino la pregunta, puesto que fue interrumpida.

—Claro que aprenderé tus técnicas… padre—de una luz verde aparecieron Minato y Kushina. Ino, Ritsuko, Saya y Shizuka. No se creían lo que ocurría ante ellos. Frente a todos ellos, había 2 Shinigamis.

Minato: Su piel era blanca como el papel, su cabello era largo y puntiagudo, tenía la bandana de Konoha en la frente, vestía con una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y una capa blanca con llamas en el borde.

Kushina: Su piel era blanca como el papel, su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía la bandana de Konoha en la frente (Naruto tiene la del Remolino) vestía un vestido de una sola pieza color crema.

— **¿Entonces?** —Dijo Minato con un tono de voz esperanzador—** ¿Realmente aprenderás mis técnicas?**

—Por supuesto, Padre—dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie para quedar frente a frente con el Shinigami— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Naruto sonriendo— ¿Por qué no aprender tus técnicas? ¿Por qué no convertirme en Hokage? —Esta nueva pregunta hiso que a Minato le apareciera una sonrisa un tanto estúpida en su blanca cara— ¿Por qué no seguir tus pasos? —Esta pregunta pareció haber salido con cierta velocidad y alguna clase de rencor— ¿Por qué no seguir tus pasos? —repitió la pregunta. Todos se dieron cuenta del sarcasmo y el enojo de Naruto. Todos, menos Minato. Las siguientes preguntas salieron con todo el enojo, rencor y odio de Naruto— ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Porque no condenar a uno de mis hijos a cargar con la Reina de los demonios!? —Minato cayó al suelo sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Podía parecerse a él en el exterior, pero era igual que Kushina.

Naruto salió de la estancia colocándose su capa y amarrando ambas bandanas en cada uno de sus brazos. Naruto se dirigió a la salida. Ino lo siguió. Antes de salir, murmuro:

—_Me creen imbécil en esta casa_—la pareja salió por la puerta principal, la cual luego se cerró al momento de ser azotada. Salieron de la casa, Ino no dijo nada, solo siguió a su amado por un sendero de árboles. Ambos llegaron a un claro, no muy alejado de la Mansión. Ese lugar, era un claro de rosas rosadas llamadas "Magnolia". Era un océano entero de "Magnolias". Ninguno de los 2 decía nada. Solo contemplaban la belleza del océano de flores

—Esto es hermoso, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ino.

—Fue justamente por esto mismo que vine hasta acá—dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Ino, para luego acariciar su mejilla. Luego dijo le dedico un piropo a su hermosa rubia—Solo tu hermosura, puede hacerle competencia a estas flores. —Ino no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron. Ino no sintió a los demás detrás de ella. Pero si los noto Naruto. Naruto quería protestarles a su tía, a Saya, sus padres y a Ritsuko. Por qué estaban allí. Pero Ino no lo soltaba.

De pronto, un Kunai del Hiraishin, se enterró en el suelo. Al lado del Kunai, apareció Kai, con un Pergamino de Tsunade para Naruto. Kai recogió su Kunai y desapareció.

Ritsuko volvió al interior del rubio, lo mismo hiso Saya, volviendo al interior de la pelirroja. Naruto, Ino y Shizuka, usaron el Hiraishin para tele transportarse hasta el despacho de la Hokage.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Lady Hokage? —pregunto Naruto.

—Me acaban de avisar que Uchiha Sasuke ha escapado de Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru. Es muy posible que Haruno Sakura también se haya ido con él—dijo Tsunade—Deseo que armes un equipo de búsqueda y los traigas de vuelta a Konoha para enjuiciarlos.

—Uzumaki Ino, Uzumaki Shizuka, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Neji —dijo Naruto.

—Muy bien, reúne a tu equipo salgan para completar su misión—ordeno Tsunade.

Naruto, Ino y Shizuka se encontraban esperando a los otros 3 miembros de su equipo.

—Shikamaru—dijo Naruto, mirándole fijamente— ¿Qué formación nos recomiendas?

—Kiba tiene un gran sentido del olfato así que ira de primero, Shizuka-Sama es la más fuerte y veloz ira de segunda, Naruto tus Jutsus nos serán de gran ayuda iras de tercero, Neji tu Byakugan nos hará falta, serás el último. Yo iré de penúltimo para cambiar la formación si lo veo necesario.

Orochimaru se estaba duchando, cuando repentinamente sus brazos comienzan a arderle. Si Sasuke no se apuraba, él podría morir.

Sasuke, Sakura y los lacayos de Orochimaru se movían a una gran velocidad, sabían que eran perseguidos. Tenían que llegar pronto con Orochimaru.

—Yo los retrasare—dijo uno de los lacayos, llamado Jirobo—Ustedes lleven a Sasuke con Lord Orochimaru.

Jirobo creo un domo de tierra alrededor de Naruto y su Equipo. Quienes pronto comenzaron a sentir la falta de Chacra.

—Este domo adsorbe Chacra, estamos atrapados—dijo Neji. Entre todos comenzaron a golpear el domo con sus mejores ataques, buscando agrietarlo o por lo menos lograr hacerle alguna fisura al domo, pero era inútil

—Creo que tengo una idea—dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a liberar el chacra de Ritsuko, cola por cola. El domo comenzó a agrietarse.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Jirobo sorprendido— ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? —Jirobo no pudo seguir hablando, pues fue atacado por Chouji.

—Yo me encargo de él—dijo Chouji—Ustedes encuentren a Sakura y a Sasuke.

—Entendido—gritaron los demás.

Poco a poco el grupo fue diezmando, hasta quedar solos, Shizuka, Ino y Naruto.

—Ino, busca a los demás y ayúdalos a llegar a Konoha—dijo Shizuka. La rubia beso a Naruto y volvió al bosque para ayudar a los demás.

Naruto vs Sasuke y Shizuka vs Sakura.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke— ¿No te parece apropiado luchar en este lugar? ¿Luchar en el Valle del Fin? —Sasuke activo su Sharingan, también activo la 2° fase del Sello maldito del cielo y comenzó a cargar su Chidory en su mano derecha.

—Rompo todos los sellos de restricción, hasta el nivel 0—dijo Naruto. Mientras que sus ropas cambiaban de: una camisa negra y un pantalón ajustado negro. Sasuke y Sakura se atemorizaron al instante. El Chacra de Naruto no tenía comparación. Parecía ir más allá del nivel de un Kage. El sello maldito retrocedió.

Cuando Sakura se distrajo para ver qué pasaba, Shizuka le quebró una pierna y un brazo casi al instante. Sakura cayó al suelo en Shock por el dolor.

Sasuke comenzó a correr. No sabía hacia donde estaba yendo. Solo sabía que tenía que huir de Naruto.

—Saya Kuroi (Flecha Negra) —dijo Naruto extendiendo su brazo, miles de flechas salieron a una gran velocidad de la mano del rubio y le cortaron la pierna derecha a Sasuke como si fuera un Cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla. Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarse—Katana Kuroi (Espada Negra) —De la mano de Naruto, salió una Katana con la cual le corto la otra pierna a Sasuke. El Uchiha comenzó a arrastrarse con su brazo, hasta quedar pegado a la base de la estatua de Madara. — ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Lo único que he hecho ha sido cortarte las piernas. Si en verdad crees que ese sello de porquería puede darte algún poder, entonces has que te vuelvan a crecer, defiéndete, invoca alguna criatura para que luche por ti, has algo.

— ¿Que eres? —Pregunto Sasuke siendo presa del pánico— ¿Quién eres? —Naruto aumento su Chacra hasta conseguir ahogar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Al final, cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

En eso, Shizuka sintió una presencia cerca, un par de agujas Senbon se enterraron en el cuello de Naruto y Shizuka. Ambos cayeron inconscientes también.

Una persona salió de las sombras. Recogió el cuerpo de Sasuke y el de Sakura. Y murmuro:

—_Esto no le va a agradar a Orochimaru_—murmuro la persona por lo bajo, mientras se llevaba a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Kurenai llego al lugar. Encontró a Naruto y a Shizuka inconscientes. Creo un par de clones de sombras para cargarlos mientras que ella buscaba a Sasuke y a Sakura. Pero no los encontró.

Naruto y Shizuka despertaron.

—Naruto, Shizuka ¿Cómo se sienten? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Nuestros siguen dormidos—dijo Shizuka.

Saya y Ritsuko comenzaron a ayudarlos.

En eso, apareció Kai con una nota.

—Shizuka-Sama—dijo Kai—Hemos encontrado el escondite de Orochimaru


	7. Caceria

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Shizuka, Saya y "los 5 del silencio" **

—Shizuka-Sama—dijo Kai—Hemos encontrado el escondite de Orochimaru.

—Envía a Akira y a Yumiko—ordeno Shizuka—Quiero que ambos vigilen permanentemente a Orochimaru. Si él se mueve, que ellos también se muevan. Si él come que ellos coman. —La orden fue directa. Kai realizo una reverencia y salió para dar el aviso a sus 2 compañeros.

Shizuka e Ino abrazaron fuertemente a Naruto.

—Yo también las amo—dijo el rubio.

—Lo mejor será que comencemos a entrenar, antes de que Akatsuki decida comenzar a moverse para ir tras los Bijus faltantes—dijo Shizuka.

Akira y Yumiko encontraron en poco tiempo la base de Orochimaru.

Sakura y Kabuto llevaban una camilla, en la cual traían a Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba muy malherido, Naruto lo había desmembrado. Le faltaban ambas piernas.

—_A Lord Orochimaru, no le va a agradar esto_—pensó Kabuto. Sakura y Kabuto llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enfermería. Pusieron a Sasuke en una de las camillas. Kabuto le inyecto un líquido verde en ambas piernas.

En eso, apareció un joven de cabello gris con el rostro vendado, lo único que se veía era su ojo derecho; el ojo de Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto el joven peli gris.

—Naruto casi asesina a Sasuke-Kun—dijo Sakura.

—No me importa cómo—dijo Orochimaru, se le notaba furioso a pesar de que lo único que se veía era su ojo, tomo a Kabuto por el cuello de la camisa—Pero debes de salvarlo.

Naruto, se encontraba en la Mansión Namikaze. Junto a él estaban: Ino, Minato y Kushina.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo y a su cuñada entrenando en la caminata sobre el agua—No deberías de haberte escapado del Hospital.

—Estoy bien, Okasan—dijo el rubio sin casi prestarle atención su madre.

El rubio solo tenía encima una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro.

La rubia tenía una camisa violeta y un pantalón blanco.

Mientras comenzaba a formar el Rasengan en su mano derecha, Naruto miro a Ino, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio corrió hacia Ino, la rubia formo un muro de tierra para detener el Rasengan de su novio, mas este no funciono: Naruto atravesó el muro de tierra como si este fuera de aire.

Ino vio a Naruto apunto de golpearla con el Rasengan. La joven pensó rápido y levanto 4 paredes de tierra que encerraron al Rubio.

—Jajaja ¿Qué te pareció Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Ino a su novio, Naruto seguía dentro de las 4 paredes de tierra.

—Bien hecho, Princesa—dijo Naruto desde las 4 paredes de tierra. Ino se sorprendió por su nuevo apodo y deseo abrazar a su novio. Desactivo el Jutsu, pero cuando lo hiso, una gran luz encegueció a Ino y a Kushina. Ino pronto sintió 2 brazos abrazándola por la cintura. La luz desapareció. Naruto estaba ante ella sin camisa, lo cual hiso que tanto Ino como Kushina se sonrojaran—Bien hecho, pero desactivaste el Jutsu, solo por un apodo amoroso. Eso en un verdadero combate, de seguro te llevara a la muerte, y no deseo que nuestros hijos queden huérfanos—Ino y Kushina no sabían que decir. Los rubios se besaron lentamente. Los rubios y la Shinigami volvieron a la Mansión Namikaze.

Naruto, Ino y Shizuka fueron llamados por Tsunade.

Los 3 Jounin aparecieron dejando tras ellos una gran cortina de humo.

— ¿En qué podemos servirle, Lady Hokage? —Pregunto Shizuka.

—Los 3 serán enviados al País de los Campos de Arroz. Sospechamos que allí se encuentra Orochimaru—dijo Tsunade.

Al llegar, ninguno se imaginó, que fuera un lugar tan pacifico. El territorio tenía una gran cantidad de lagos y caminos serpenteantes. Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, que a simple vista parecía estar desierto.

Desde las sombras comenzaron a salir ladrones, asesinos y de más criminales. Naruto y Shizuka, usaron sus respectivos sellos de invocación (Naruto sus Akuma Kitsune y Shizuka unos lobos rojos) Para despedazar a una gran mayoría de enemigos.

Naruto no vio como uno de los asesinos tomo a Ino por el cuello.

—Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho, violando a esta hermosa rubia—dijo uno de los ladrones.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello desgraciado —dijo Naruto mientras despertaba el máximo nivel del sello: la camiseta azul cambio a una gabardina roja, el pantalón seguía siendo negro. —**Kage no Kushizashi** (Empalamiento de Sombras) —dijo Naruto. De la sombra del ladrón salió una lanza que le atravesó el estómago y lo elevo a varios metros del suelo. Los demás ladrones al ver el empalamiento de su compañero se quedaron quietos. Naruto extendió sus manos hacia el grupo de Ladrones frente a él. —Dígannos ¿Dónde se encuentra Orochimaru? —Nadie respondía.

—Orochimaru-Sama…—dijo uno de los ladrones que estaba más al fondo, estaba llorando, estaba aterrado—Kabuto-Sama, un par de muchachos y él. Se encuentran en esa montaña de allá—dijo Señalando una montaña.

—Es hora de que vayamos de cacería, Chicas —dijo Naruto sonriendo feliz.

Era sorprendente como Naruto pasaba de Sádico ha calmado.

—Es posible que el lugar este repleto de trampas, de esa sucia serpiente—dijo Ino.

—Lo sé—dijo Shizuka mientras escribía algo en un papel y crea una Shuriken con ese mismo trozo de papel para luego lanzarlo muy alto en el cielo —Tendremos refuerzos para ir tras Orochimaru.

Esta vez Orochimaru no se les escaparía.


	8. 5 años despues

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Shizuka, Saya, "Los 5 del Silencio" y **_**Shinju**_

**Diego: Lamentamos haber abandonado este Fic. Simplemente lo habíamos olvidado.**

**Laura: Lo siguiente, debería de ocurrir 5 años después (No 3 años) de los últimos eventos acontecidos.**

Naruto, Ino y Shizuka. Habían llegado a la aldea.

Naruto vestía: Una chaqueta blanca, una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro. Mientras que cargaba en sus brazos a una niña de no más de 4 años en sus hombros.

Ino vestía: Una camiseta lila y una falda blanca.

Shizuka vestía: Una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

—Me alegra haber vuelto luego de esos largos 5 años de haber entrenado—dijo Ino.

—A mí también me alegra haber vuelto, sería bueno ir con Tsunade, para contarle de nuestro regreso—dijo Naruto.

—**En lo mismo pensábamos nosotros**—dijeron Minato, Kushina y Shizuka.

Minato, alzo el vuelo para ver Konoha desde lo alto; lo mismo hiso Naruto, aun con Shinju en sus brazos; parándose en un faro de luz.

Los 3 (Naruto, Ino y Shizuka) se presentaron ante Tsunade.

—Naruto, Ino. Ambos se ven en muy buena forma, después de todos estos años fuera de Konoha. Confió en que Shizuka. Haya sido una buena Sensei para ambos—dijo Tsunade, la Hokage se dio cuenta de la pequeña que Naruto traía entre sus brazos—Naruto ¿Quién es la niña?

—Fue una gran Sensei—dijo Ino sonriendo. Algo que les pareció extraño a Tsunade y Shizune.

—He… Ino, Naruto, Shizuka ¿Quién es la niña? —pregunto Shizune

—Es nuestra hija—dijo Naruto—Tiene 4 años, su nombre es Shinju.

—Bueno, Naruto. Te enfrentaras a una persona, para medir que tanto has avanzado—dijo Tsunade. —Te enfrentaras a Kakashi.

—Hola Naruto, Ino. Me alegro de volverlos a ver, después de tanto tiempo—dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles.

—También nos alegra verle Kakashi-Sensei—dijo Ino.

—Bueno. Naruto, nos veremos en el campo de enfrentamiento en 1 hora—dijo Kakashi desapareciendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ino, Shizuka, Minato y Kushina. Llegaron a la Mansión Namikaze. Naruto recostó a su hija en una de las camas, de entre las muchas habitaciones que había en la mansión.

Shinju vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul. La pequeña rubia estaba completamente dormida.

— ¿Lo usaras? —pregunto Minato mirando fijamente a su hijo.

—Si—dijo Naruto, mientras salía de la habitación de la niña—Cuídala ¿Quieres?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un par de horas después, cuando todos se preparaban para salir. Shinju, se despertó y les pidió ir con ellos.

Naruto, Ino, Shizuka y Shinju se presentaron en la arena de combate.

—Muy bien. Naruto, Kakashi. Ambos lucharan, hasta que su oponente se rinda o caiga inconsciente—dijo Tsunade.

—**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** —dijo Kakashi mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego.

—**Suiton: Minakami Yari** (Flechas de Agua) —dijo Naruto lanzando miles de técnicas de agua. La bola de fuego se apagó y las flechas de agua golpearon a Kakashi por todo el cuerpo, derribándolo.

—**Kage Bushin—**grito Kakashi, formando un ejército de Clones.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los amigos de Naruto miraban el ejército de clones de Kakashi y no se lo creían.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ritsuko-San? —pregunto Shinju, mirando a la pelirroja—Pensé que solo mi Otosan era capaz de crear un ejército de Clones ¿O no?

— ¡Otosan! —gritaron todos los presentes.

—Chicos—dijo Ino arrodillándose y abrazando a la rubia—Les presento a mi hija: Shinju Uzumaki.

—En verdad, no pensé que ustedes fuera a tener una hija, Ino—dijo Hiruzen, mientras fumaba de su pipa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que todos estaban distraídos, Naruto aprovecho, que también Kakashi se había distraído. Para realizar su nuevo Jutsu.

Todos voltearon a mirar la pelea.

—**Meiton**: **Dai Rasenringu—**dijo Naruto. En sus manos, tenía un Rasengan negro con varios anillos blancos girando se a su alrededor. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, ya Naruto le había estrellado la peligrosa tecnica en el pecho y lo había mandado a volar. Los clones de Kakashi desaparecieron.

—El ganador es: Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Tsunade.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Otosan gano la batalla, Okasan—dijo Shinju mirando a Ino.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Naruto tenía una nueva tecnica, además controlaba dos elementos: agua y oscuridad. Por si eso fuera poco, Ino y él tenían una hija.

—Naruto—dijo Neji acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—eso fue sorprendente.

—Es verdad—dijo Lee—La llama de la Juventud sigue brillando con gran fuerza en ti, Naruto.

—Gracias, chicos—dijo Naruto.

—Naruto—dijo Kakashi acercándose donde estaba él—Entonces. ¿Esas técnicas, te las enseño tu tía?

—Mi tía nos enseñó algunas, e Ino y yo las personalizamos. Luego se las pasamos a nuestra hija—dijo Naruto.

—Por cierto ¿Qué fue esa última tecnica? —pregunto Kakashi, con la intención de copiarla.

—Se llama **Dai Rasenringu—**dijo Naruto, sin mostrarla—Está inspirado en el Rasengan de mi padre. Pero con el elemento Meiton (Oscuridad)

—Aunque—interrumpió Ino—A Shinju le va mejor el elemento Meiton.

—Es verdad—dijo Naruto, mientras que los 4 Uzumaki desaparecían.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oficina de Tsunade. Todos tenían un tema para hablar: Naruto.

—Aunque solo nos mostró 2 técnicas, está más que claro, que Naruto e Ino. Han conseguido grandes técnicas, gracias a Shizuka—dijo Hiruzen riendo.

—Su poder es increíble—dijo Tenten—Y ni siquiera uso esos sellos del examen Chunnin.

—Son verdaderos Jounin—dijo Hiruzen—Aunque… me preocupa cómo nos afectara el que ellos no estén en Konoha, a futuro. Estos fueron solo 5 años de entrenamiento. Pero, a futuro…

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, Sensei—dijo Jiraiya.

—Reconozco a un Shinobi que esta paso por la aldea, cuando lo veo. Naruto, Ino, la pequeña Shinju y Shizuka. Solo están de paso—dijo Hiruzen.

— No podemos permitir que se vuelva a ir—dijo Hinata—Somos sus amigos ¿Dejaremos que vuelvan a irse así nada más?

—La pregunta sería ¿Cómo los mantenemos aquí en Konoha? —pregunto Shino—Quizás podamos organizar una fiesta, para mostrarles que los apreciamos y así acercarnos a ellos.

—Pero, no pueden hacer esta fiesta de la noche a la mañana, chicos o sería muy sospechoso—dijo Shizune.

—Shizune-San—dijo Hinata—Naruto la considera su hermana ¿No podría usted darle un aviso de una fiesta?

—La semana que viene, se realiza "La Noche del Fuego" —dijo Kiba—Fácilmente podríamos intentar demostrarle nuestro aprecio.


	9. El Ultimo Caleidoscopio

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen solo nos pertenecen: Shizuka, Saya, "los 5 del Silencio" y Shinju.**

**Este capítulo, está dedicado a 2 compañeros de fanfiction. Que nos han apoyado en este Fic: **_**Zafir09**_** y **_**Kamen Rider Predator**_

"_Deseo reír, hasta salirme de mis casillas. Por mi gran creación"_

—DiegoCristo705

Hidan y Akusei se encontraban en un claro.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Hidan—dijo Akusei —No tendrás que temer en lo más mínimo. Y serás condecorado como un Héroe de Guerra.

—Gracias, Akusei-Sama—dijo Hidan mientras le entregaba el pergamino de su guadaña de triple hoja a Akusei. Akusei, le tomo por el hombro y ambos desaparecieron dejando el pasto muy quemado.

Volvieron a aparecer en una casa, con miles de sellos pegados en todos lados.

—Nadie que no sea un Miembro de "Los 5 del Silencio" podrá entrar en este lugar. Aquí, estarás a salvo—dijo Akusei, mientras desaparecía de nuevo, dejando esta vez, una gran quemadura en el suelo.

—_No es muy útil desaparecer, si dejas un rastro de quemaduras a donde quiera que vayas, Akusei-Sama_—pensó Hidan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade había mandado a llamar a Shizuka, Ino y Naruto. Todos deseaban saber que tanto habían aprendido Naruto e Ino en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los 4 Uzumaki: Shizuka, Naruto, Ino y Shinju.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-Dono? —pregunto Shizuka.

—Eso me temo, Shizuka-Dono—dijo Tsunade—Se nos ha advertido de unos criminales en la frontera del País del Fuego. Necesito que vayan, para detenerlos.

—Por supuesto Tsunade-Sama—dijo Naruto—Díganos donde queda la aldea y nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—Me temo que no podrían ir solos ustedes 3—dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Tu nieta no cuenta, Okasan? —pregunto Naruto sonriéndole a Tsunade.

—Ustedes 4... Irán con el equipo de Kurenai—dijo Tsunade.

—Dígales que los esperamos en la salida de la aldea—dijo Ino, mientras los 4 desaparecían.

Al llegar a las puertas, se encontraron Akusei, quien sin decir nada le entrego a Naruto el pergamino que contenía la guadaña de Hidan.

—Hidan se nos ha aliado a nosotros y me ha pedido, que entregue esto. Naruto—dijo Akusei. Naruto abrió el pergamino y de él salto la guadaña.

Akusei asintió y desapareció, cuando el equipo de Kurenai llego.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ino, Shinju, Shizuka y el equipo de Kurenai salieron para completar su misión.

Al llegar a la frontera, encontraron una pequeña aldea en llamas, siendo arrasada por miles de Criminales.

Shinju comenzó a hacer sellos.

—**Meiton**: **Murasaki Hanketsu** (Sentencia Purpura) —la niña puso sus manos en el suelo y tanto el suelo, como el cielo se volvieron de color purpura. Los criminales se convirtieron en estatuas.

Cuando todos se transformaron en estatuas. Ino comenzó a hacer sellos, Shizuka reconoció el Jutsu.

—Sabes que quedaras debilitada una hora ¿verdad, Ino? —dijo Shizuka.

—**Ichiji Taikyaku (**Retroceso Temporal**)** **—**dijo Ino. Las llamas se apagaron, las casas se reconstruyeron. Era como si esos criminales nunca hubieran destruido la pequeña aldea. Ino, cayó en los brazos de Naruto, mientras respiraba lentamente.

—Shizuka tiene razón, Okasan. No debiste de haber usado ese Jutsu—dijo Shinju.

—No te preocupes, linda. Estaré bien. Sabes que es solo por una hora—dijo Ino.

Todos los aldeanos salieron a recibirlos como héroes. Un hombre mayor se presentó ante ellos, en nombre de la pequeña aldea.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no tengo idea de que más nos hubieran podido hacer, si Konoha no los hubiera enviado a ustedes—dijo el hombre sonriendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo decidió acampar bajo las estrellas.

Una vez el ambiente se había relajado. Hinata decidió poner en marcha el plan.

—Eres increíble Naruto-Kun—dijo Hinata—Jamás hubiera pensado, que pudieras controlar el Meiton o el Suiton. Creo que solo ustedes son capaces de eso.

—Ciertamente, Hinata—dijo Ino, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la treta de Konoha. Si el equipo de Konoha, deseaba que los pájaros cantaran, entonces ellos cantarían.

Recuerdo (Ino)

_Cuando nos fuimos a entrenar con Shizuka-Sama. Nos encontramos con los demás "Miembros del Silencio" ellos nos entrenaron en las distintas técnicas elementales._

Fin del Recuerdo

Ino había sido rápida y sin rodeos. La risa de Naruto lo delato.

—El fuego se está apagando, iré a buscar más leña—dijo Naruto

—Te acompaño. Naruto-Kun—dijo Hinata.

—Cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje —dijo Naruto, mientras comenzaba a recoger leña— Nos encontramos con los "Miembros del Silencio". Uno de ellos de nombre Akusei. Él me entreno en las técnicas Meiton. Entre las más peligrosas está el **Rasenringu**. Akusei, ataco a un tal _Menma Uzumaki; _Que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

El último ataque de ese tal Menma, fue el **Rasenringu**. Akira se interpuso y lo copio con su Kekkei Genkai. Luego, Akusei sacó una pistola y lo mato con un único disparo en la frente—dijo Naruto puniendo un dedo en su frente.

Hinata y Naruto volvieron con la leña. Nadie dijo nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo llego a una casa, donde los miembros de una familia, estaban siendo extorsionados, por los mismos bandidos del día anterior.

—**Koton: Hikary no ya **(Flechas de Luz) —dijo Ino mientras estiraba su mano y 8 rayos de luz mataban a los bandidos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo el padre de familia. Postrándose a los pies de los Ninjas de Konoha. Naruto se agacho.

—Disculpe, señor—dijo el rubio— ¿Podría decirnos quien es el líder de estos ladrones?

—Es un Shinobi llamado Kaito—dijo mientras señalaba una mansión—Allí es donde vive—El equipo siguió a Naruto hasta la mansión.

—Naruto— dijo Kurenai—Necesitamos tener un plan.

—No será necesario, Kurenai-Sensei—dijo Naruto mientras se subía a un poste de luz—**Meiton: Rasenringu—**El ataque fue lo sufrientemente destructivo, como para destruir las murallas de la mansión y matando de paso a un gran número de Shinobis corruptos. Muchos más, fueron hacia el equipo de Konoha—Liberación del sello 1—Naruto ahora vestía una chaqueta negra y un pantalón azul—**Kage no Kushizashi **(Empalamiento de Sombras) —De las sombras de los Shinobis salieron miles de lanzas que los empalaron en los aires.

**(N/A: Y sí, si somos fanáticos de Vlad III Drácula Tepes) **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kaito-Sama—dijo un Shinobi. Kaito tenía un Yukata verde y una máscara blanca—Los Shinobis de Konoha acaban de matar a todos los que estaban en el patio.

— ¿¡Que!? —grito Kaito—Envía a: Saíto, Megami y Sora. Ellos debería de poder retrasarlos, lo suficiente, como para evitar que lleguen hasta aquí—dijo Kaito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegaron hasta el interior del palacio, pero no encontraron a nadie. Desde las sombras miles de Shurikens salieron hacia el equipo de Konoha.

— ¡**Shīrudo Shinigami**! (Escudo de Shinigami) —gritaron Naruto e Ino al tiempo. Ante ellos, se levantó algo parecido a una capa de Chacra azul que bloqueo el ataque.

— **¡Tanken no Shinigami!**(Dagas de Shinigami) —gritaron Shizuka y Shinju. Miles de dagas que parecían hechas de hueso salieron hacia todos lados, dándole al enemigo que les había atacado. Una mujer de ojos completamente negros también su esclerótica* era de color negro, vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón negro.

**(*Esclerótica: Parte blanca del ojo) **

—Mi nombre es Sora—dijo, mientras se preparaba para atacarles. Saco un par de Kunais que más bien parecían Katanas.

—Yo me enfrentare a ella—dijo Kiba, mientras que Akamaru tomaba una forma entre hombre y perro—Ustedes encuentren a Kaito… ¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siguiendo su camino. Se encontraron en un bosque en miniatura. De entre los árboles, salió lo que parecía ser telaraña.

—Yo soy Megami—dijo una mujer joven, cabello blanco, tenía un vestido azul que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación — ¿Quién era mi oponente? —Hinata y Kurenai se prepararon para atacar a esa mujer misteriosa.

Lo último que vieron: Shino, Shizuka, Shinju, Ino y Naruto. Fue como esa mujer mordía a Kurenai.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Kaito, Otosan—dijo Shinju. Los demás asintieron.

Siguiendo su camino, escucharon a alguien tocando una flauta. Era un hombre de unos 20 años, vestido de negro, que tenía una flauta con la forma de una cuchilla negra. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, ataco a Shino, quien respondió con sus insectos.

—Naruto—dijo Shino—Encuentren a Kaito.

Naruto, Ino, Shinju y Shizuka. Encontraron un par de puertas doradas.

Shizuka comenzó a hacer sellos

—**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu** (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego) —dijo Shizuka mientras soplaba y destruía las puertas doradas.

—Veo que 4 de ustedes han podido entrar en este lugar, pero no piensen que podrán matarme—dijo Kaito mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. Miles de Shinobis, todos con ballestas en sus manos.

Shinju consiguió hacer los sellos requeridos para una de sus técnicas preferidas

—**Kokoro no Shoji:****Eden kajitsu** (Posesión de mente: Fruto del Eden) —dijo Shinju. Sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados y solo tuvo que dar una orden—Mátense entre ustedes—los Shinobis se mataron entre ellos.

Quedando nuevamente, solo Kaito. El hombre enmascarado desapareció y tomo a Shinju por el cuello.

— ¡Que nadie se mueva o mato a esta mocosa! —grito Kaito.

—Rompo los sellos de restricción hasta el nivel 1—dijo Naruto. Mientras sus ropas cambiaban y el ambiente se ponía frio. El poder que despedía Naruto era palpable, era frio como hielo—Suelta a mi hija. Ahora.

— ¡Ustedes déjenme en paz! —grito Kaito asustado.

—No estás en posición de ordenarle nada—dijo Ino calmada, pues sabía, que cuando Naruto se ponía así, significaba que su enemigo no tenía ninguna escapatoria posible.

Kaito soltó a la Uzumaki, cuando lo hiso vio a Ritsuko (Modo Biju: zorro de 9 colas) a punto de devorarlo. Ino tomo a Shinju para que no viera esa escena.

Los Uzumaki salieron. Sus compañeros del equipo 9 se estaban curando entre ellos.

_Tras completar la misión, volvieron a Konoha._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del equipo de Kurenai le dieron el reporte a Tsunade. El reporte hablaba sobre el entrenamiento con "Los 5 Sirvientes" y la apropiación de las técnicas Suiton y Meiton. Pero nada más.

Tsunade. Decidió acercarse a Shinju.

Mientras que su conciencia le recriminaba.

— _¿Acercarte a tu nieta, por no poder encarar a tu hijo?_ —le pregunto la voz. Haciéndola sentirse culpable.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade y Shizune paseaban por Konoha, buscando a los Uzumaki.

—Cuando quieras, hija —dijo Naruto. Tsunade y Shizune, siguieron la voz de Naruto y llegaron a la mansión Namikaze.

—**Kage Hāpu** (Arpa Sombra) —dijo Shinju; Tsunade y Shizune llegaron al lugar; vieron como de la mano de Shinju salían disparadas 5 cuerdas, que tenían al final unas agujas; Naruto hacia sellos velozmente.

—**Kage Shīrudo** (Escudo Sombra) —dijo Naruto. Un escudo negro se alzó ante Naruto. Pero aun así, las 5 agujas alcanzaron a perforar el escudo.

—Muy bien hecho, Shinju-chan —le felicito Ino, mientras les daba un par de vasos de limonada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Al día Siguiente **_ **Base de Orochimaru)

Orochimaru comenzó a toser. Necesitaba realizar el cambio de inmediato.

—Ya han pasado 4 años, Lord Orochimaru—dijo Kabuto.

—La forma en la cual… ha logrado acoplar la marca de maldición. Es fantástica—dijo Orochimaru, mientras que el dolor comenzaba a atormentarlo—Ha… el costo de estos nuevos brazos… el costo de mi… nuevo cuerpo… es este dolor. Que pronto desaparecerá… no solo tendré el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sino que esa mocosa Sakura… me… ella… será mi cómplice. —Un Chidory salió hacia Orochimaru, quien puso sus brazos en cruz, para evitar el ataque. Luego, movió sus brazos y el Chidory lejos de sí mismo, para evitar morir. Comenzó a pensar —_Este chacra ¿De quién es?_ _—_Una espada, comenzó a cortar la puerta, revelando a Sasuke—Has venido a mí. Justo y como lo pensé.

—No tengo nada más que aprender de ti—dijo Sasuke—Aun aquí. Ante ti…creo que puedo volverme desalmado. Orochimaru, tu eres más débil que yo. No tengo necesidad de…—Sasuke no siguió hablando, al ver como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se convertía en un millón de pequeñas serpientes blancas. Luego, una sombra corto la luz. Se giró y vio a Orochimaru transformado en una serpiente blanca, cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de pequeñas serpientes blancas. Sasuke no podía moverse, pudo ver como Orochimaru lo devoraba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sasuke se encontraba en un mundo completamente negro, flotando en un vacío.**

—_Mis…mis brazos… mis piernas… ¡No están respondiendo!_ —**grito mentalmente el ultimo Uchiha, mientras intentaba mover sus brazos y sus piernas, sabía que Orochimaru se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo**—_No es... esto no es… posible… Orochimaru… Oro…_—**Sasuke cerro sus ojos, aceptando como Orochimaru era ahora, el dueño de su cuerpo y su alma. Sin poder hacer, ni pensar en nada más. Mientras que la oscuridad lo envolvía, poco a poco.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru, miro su nuevo cuerpo, miro su antiguo cuerpo de serpiente y su antiguo cuerpo humano; sonrió para sí mismo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se encontraba en el laboratorio. Haciendo una pócima, mientras pensaba en el nuevo cambio de cuerpo de Orochimaru.

—_La medicación ya no es efectiva_—pensó Kabuto—_Habrá que adelantar el ritual de transferencia. Aunque no creo que Sasuke-Kun lo acepte de buen agrado. Jajaja… Bueno, ni siquiera él puede resistirse al ritual —_Kabuto abrió la puerta y salió. Camino por los pasillos, pero vio la puerta de la habitación de Orochimaru, destruida. Se preocupó y miro de cerca, preparado para cualquier cosa. Orochimaru estaba mirando hacia el suelo— _¿Qué hace ahí Sasuke-Kun?_ —Se preguntó, mirando más fijamente, vio la serpiente— _¡Esa es la piel de la gran serpiente! ¿Entonces el ritual ya ha terminado? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_ _—_Orochimaru paso por el lado de Kabuto, el aprendiz, dejo de lado sus temores y decidió preguntarle— ¿Quién…? ¿Eres ahora…? —Orochimaru lo miro y le mostro primero los ojos de serpiente y luego el Sharingan de 3 aspas.

—Funciono… Kabuto—dijo Orochimaru mientras se ponía en marcha—Kabuto. Avísales a: Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo y Sakura—al decir el nombre la pelirrosa sonrió de una forma siniestra—Ya han pasado 3 años… es hora de ir a Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(5 días después, torneo en Konoha)**

Tsunade había decidido que se realizaría un torneo para probar quienes eran los mejores en toda Konoha.

Los novatos estaban listos para el encuentro. Se rumoraba, que los sirvientes del Silencio también estarían en el torneo, por si algo salía mal. Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino y Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero, antes de que el torneo pudiera dar inicio, miles de ninjas del sonido aparecieron. Todos los Jounin dejaron de lado el torneo y comenzaron a defender Konoha.

Al mirar mejor, se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke era quien comandaba a los ninjas del Sonido.

—_**Ese no es Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Ritsuko—_**su olor es distinto. No estoy a un 100%, segura, pero creo que ese es Orochimaru.**_

—Ritsuko me dice. Que ese no es Sasuke—dijo Naruto. Los Wakai lo escucharon— Yo me hare cargo de Orochimaru. Ustedes encárguense de los lacayos.

Naruto llego hasta donde estaba Orochimaru y le ataco con una serie de 6 golpes muy certeros. Orochimaru estaba sorprendido, ese mocoso hacia pasado su defensa.

—**Meiton: Dai Rasenringu**—La tecnica en espiral negra con sus anillos blancos; fue un golpe muy certero. Orochimaru activo la marca de maldición y puso las 2 alas frente a él. Pero las alas se pudrieron en un instante al entrar en contacto con la tecnica del rubio.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—pensó Orochimaru, muerto del miedo.

—_Quizás, esta no ha sido mi mejor idea_—pensó Shinju, quien tenía sus manos entrelazadas, como si estuviera rezando, una luz se filtraba por sus dedos, la luz cada vez se hacía más brillante— ¡Otosan, hazte a un lado! —Naruto desapareció de la vista de Orochimaru— **Koton: Kami no Sabaki** (Juicio Divino) —Shinju junto sus manos y la luz salió disparada, una luz cegadora comenzó a quemar al Hebi Sanín. Sus brazos se vieron envueltos en un fuego blanco, sus piernas se desintegraron y el Sharingan, se quemó. Luego, de la boca del calcinado Uchiha, salió Orochimaru (El Orochimaru común y corriente)

—No, no ¡NO! —grito Orochimaru. Esa niña, acababa de destruir su nuevo contenedor.

Sakura lo vio y cayó en la cuenta de su error.

—_No fue Sasuke, quien dirigió este ataque_—pensó Sakura—_Fue Orochimaru. Ho no ¿Qué he hecho?_

— ¡Oye! ¡Frentona! —le grito Ino, Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero ya era muy tarde—**Suiton: Agua Atómica**—Una pared de agua, golpeo a Sakura, quebrando sus huesos y dejándola en un estado realmente lamentable.

— _¿Porque?_ —pensó Sakura, lamentándose de su decisión de hace 4 años— _¿Por qué tuve que seguirlo? ¿Por qué tuve que dejar a mi familia y amigos atrás? ¿Por qué tengo que morir en un lugar como este?_ _—_Shinju apareció frente a ella y comenzó a hacer sellos

—**Koton: Kami no Sabaki **(Juicio Divino)** —**Shinju tenía en su mano la luz— ¿Tus últimas palabras?

—Diles a tus padres que lamento… haber traicionado a Konoha—dijo Sakura. Shinju dejó que la luz quemara el cuerpo de la Haruno, hasta que solo quedo un cadáver negro y calcinado.

—**Meiton:****Souruītā (Devorador de Almas)** —Shinju puso sus manos en el suelo. Tanto el cielo como la tierra se volvieron blancos. Se escucharon miles de gritos desgarradores. Los cuerpos del equipo Hebi aparecieron y también de los miles de Ninjas de Otogakure. La pequeña Uzumaki, cayó al suelo respirando muy lentamente. Estaba bien. Pero el Devorador de Almas extraía casi toda su chacra.

Shinju estaba en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de Sakura. Usar el Juicio Divino y el Devorador de Almas, dejo muy débil a la niña.

—Hola Shinju —dijo un pelirrojo—Yo soy Gaara, soy un amigo de tus padres.

—He escuchado sobre usted… Gaara-san… mi padre y usted… son Jinchurikis—dijo Shinju sonriendo. Gaara, también sonrió y la cargo en sus brazos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Shinju! —grito Ino como enloquecida—Shinju mi amor, ¿dónde estás? —se preguntó preocupada la Uzumaki.

—Uso el Juicio Divino y el Devorador de Almas, debe de estar muy cansada —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Eso no nos ayudara a encontrarla! —le grito Ino.

—Tranquila Ino-San—dijo Gaara, cargando a Shinju—Aquí esta, Shinju—Ino cargo y abrazo a su hija efusivamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La piel de Orochimaru se pudrió y debajo de esa piel, estaba Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke.

—Ha—se quejó Sasuke, acababa de recuperar la conciencia, luego de que Orochimaru fuera destruido— ¿Estoy en Konoha?

5 nubes de humo se alzaron frente a Sasuke. Eran los 5 Kages.

—Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Tsunade—Quedas arrestado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre todos enterraron los cuerpos de los ninjas de Otogakure y del equipo Hebi.

Luego, Tsunade dio un pequeño discurso.

—Pueblo de Konoha. Hoy mismo, un ataque en contra de nuestra amada aldea, dejo diezmados a nuestros hermanos. Hoy, todos ustedes lucharon para proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero hoy, debemos de darle su protagonismo y le debemos nuestra supervivencia, a una pequeña Genin. Mi nieta: Uzumaki Shinju. Quien nos libró del terror de Orochimaru y su ahora extinta aldea de Otogakure.

—Shinju Uzumaki—dijo Jiraiya—Por favor, muéstrate ante todos. Esta niña, nos ha salvado y ha librado a las naciones de Orochimaru. —Shinju subió al estrado—Mil Shinobis cayeron bajo sus órdenes y Orochimaru… fue reducido, ante su poder—Los novatos (Ahora Wakai Jounin) se prepararon para alguna clase de rebelión, si el consejo decidía hacerle algo a la pequeña Uzumaki.

—Por ser una heroína destacada el día de hoy…—dijo Tsunade—Asiendo a Uzumaki Shinju, a Wakai Chunnin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente. Se dio el aviso de la muerte de Sasuke.

— ¡Naruto! —Grito Tsunade, el Uzumaki apareció por una ventana para mirar a su "Okasan" —Necesito que vengas, en caso de que las esposas de Sasuke se liberen durante el juicio.

—Muy bien… lo hare—dijo Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola Naruto—le saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Hola—dijo el con el alma en los pies—Lamento todo…—Sasuke lo detuvo.

—No te disculpes. Ambos sabemos que fue mi culpa. No tienes por qué disculparte por algo que no hiciste—dijo Sasuke—Escucha. Me has demostrado de qué puedes proteger a tus seres queridos. Incluso me tuviste por amigo, después de todo lo ocurrido. Gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo—dijo Naruto.

—Deseo darte un último obsequio—dijo Sasuke. Mientras cargaba chacra en su mano y tocaba la frente del Uzumaki—Te he entregado mi Mangekyou Sharingan. No preguntes como lo obtuve. Porque yo tampoco lo sé con toda exactitud. Creo que fue cuando casi me haces polvo en el valle.

**Recuerdo**

—_Rompo todos los sellos de restricción, hasta el nivel 0—dijo Naruto. Mientras que sus ropas cambiaban de: una camisa negra y un pantalón ajustado negro. Sasuke y Sakura se atemorizaron al instante. La Chacra de Naruto no tenía comparación. Parecía ir más allá del nivel de un Kage. El sello maldito retrocedió. _

_Cuando Sakura se distrajo para ver qué pasaba, Shizuka le quebró una pierna y un brazo casi al instante. Sakura cayó al suelo en Shock por el dolor._

_Sasuke comenzó a correr. No sabía hacia donde estaba yendo. Solo sabía que tenía que huir de Naruto._

—_Saya Kuroi (Flecha Negra) —dijo Naruto extendiendo su brazo, miles de flechas salieron a una gran velocidad de la mano del rubio y le cortaron la pierna derecha a Sasuke como si fuera un Cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla. Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarse—Katana Kuroi (Espada Negra) —De la mano de Naruto, salió una Katana con la cual le corto la otra pierna a Sasuke. El Uchiha comenzó a arrastrarse con su brazo, hasta quedar pegado a la base de la estatua de Madara. — ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Lo único que he hecho ha sido cortarte las piernas. Si en verdad crees que ese sello de porquería puede darte algún poder, entonces has que te vuelvan a crecer, defiéndete, invoca alguna criatura para que luche por ti, has algo._

— _¿Que eres? —Pregunto Sasuke siendo presa del pánico— ¿Quién eres? —Naruto aumento su Chacra hasta conseguir ahogar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Al final, cayeron al suelo, inconscientes._

**Fin del Recuerdo **

—Llego el momento, es hora de mi ejecución—dijo Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke estaba atado de manos a un par de pedestales, con miles de sellos inhibidores de Chacra, además tenía una capucha sobre su rostro.

Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos.

—Sasuke. Te prometo, que no sufrirás ningún dolor —dijo Naruto.

—Gracias—dijo Sasuke—Gracias por todo… Naruto

Naruto saco la Guadaña de triple hoja de Hidan. Dejo la guadaña en el suelo, creo un Kage Bushin. El clon tomo la Guadaña, mientras que el Original hacia sellos.

—**Meiton: Sōru no jokyo** (Extracción de Alma) —Cuando el Original grito el nombre del Jutsu. La guadaña que se ilumino de un color blanco, la paso por el cuello de Sasuke, la guadaña atravesó el cuerpo del Uchiha como si fuera humo. No lo decapito.

Todos estaban expectantes. El cuerpo de Sasuke cayo hacia adelante, pero sus ataduras no le permitieron caer al suelo.

Un Shinobi médico le tomo el pulso. Uchiha Sasuke estaba muerto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Naruto!**—gritaron Ino y Shizuka

— ¡Otosan! ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Shinju.

Naruto les mostro el Mangekyou Sharingan con forma de Hexagrama rojo.

—Sasuke. Me lo obsequio—dijo Naruto—No sé por qué... Solo me dijo que este sería su último obsequio a Konoha.


End file.
